MerDer's Baby
by NKOTBROCKS2007
Summary: What I want to happen with Meredith and Derek's baby. Includes other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Derek had a lot on his mind. His best friend Dr Mark Sloan just became a dad. His young daughter Sophia was born way too soon, but she was fighting to stay alive. Her mother and Marks other best friend Dr Calliope Torres was still critical in the ICU fighting to live as well. The more he thought about Mark having a kid, renewed his thoughts about having one or two of his own, He pondered to himself the baby that Meredith had lost the day of the shooting. Who would he of looked like?

His pager going off abruptly cut through his thoughts like a knife. "Callie!" He said, praying it was good news. He didn't want to operate on her delicate brain for a third time so soon after the first two. When he gets to the room, he is relieved to see Dr Arizona Robbins, laughing with her best friend Dr Teddy Altman and his beautiful wife Meredith.

"You paged," he asked his wife.

"Yes Arizona said that Callie opened her eyes and said," she paused as Mark came into the room and another voice was softly heard saying, " Yes, yes Ill marry you yes,"

The doctors in the room all opened their eyes in amazement. Callie herself had just spoke.

"Callie can you follow my finger with your eyes? Good that's good. Now can you squeeze my hand? Excellent!" Derek was pleased that she was following simple commands, He knew that she still had a long recovery ahead of her. Callie's eyes came into focus a little bit as Mark stepped up to her bedside. She nodded to her best friend, and then opened her eyes in shock, for he was standing there in the pink protection gown that Drs use in the NICU.

"Oh my God, the baby I have to see my baby!"Callie said in a panic. Arizona rushed to her side and said "Callie, your going to have to wait. she's in good hands. Addison is with her right now." Mark nodded his head reassuringly as she searched his face with her eyes.

"Addison is here? When did she arrive? Who called her?" Callie asked confused.

"The chief called her and had her flown in right after the accident." Derek stated with a sad smile. Everyone could see Callie start to relax a little bit as she stated in a sleepy voice, "Okay Addison is with her." As she slowly fell back to sleep. Once Callie was asleep Mark looked at Arizona, who was holding Callie's hand while tears were pouring down her face, "Arizona" he stated, "Addison and Stark need to see you right away. If you don't mind I'll sit with her and keep a vigil."

"Okay Mark and thanks for telling me," she said as she started to exit the room. As Arizona ran for the NICU to check on her and Callie's baby, Derek returned to his office feeling a little bit of relief that Callie had come back some from her brain trauma. As he sat in his office alone once more he was once again thinking about the conversation he had with Meredith in the elevator right after Callie's second surgery. They had been trying to have a baby for a while now, ever since Meredith was told that she had a hostile uterus we've been through the fertility treatments, weird and uncomfortable positions for her, but nothing seems to be working. Nothing and its taking its toll on her and that's not fair. What am I going to do? I'm the best neurosurgeon in the world and my wife is miserable because she can't have a baby. We want to be parents so bad, but how? Come on now think. He thought to himself running his fingers through his hair, maddeningly. Who can I talk to for help in this matter? Wait he thought to himself, Addison is here, maybe I can run some ideas off on her. See what she has to say at least, yes that is what I will do. He smiled to himself sheepishly, maybe she knows someone around here who can help us.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona stood listening to Addison and Stark in a state of shock. There daughter was about to have major surgery. Her tiny belly was so swollen that she reminded Arizona of the babies she had treated in Africa. Tears filled her eyes as she asked,

"Wait why can't Callie see her at least one time before she goes into surgery? Stark she's sleeping right now, but she is talking again." Derek comes walking up seeing Addison in the hall with Stark and Arizona. Arizona sees him out of the corner of her eye and pleadingly asks him,

"Please Derek let them know that Callie needs to see Sophia, before she goes under the knife."

"Wait what's wrong with Sophia that she needs surgery so soon?" Derek asked suddenly knowing that she was too small to under go under anesthesia.

"Why can't you give her antibiotics and steroids until she gains a few more ounces, see if that works first because Arizona is right, Callie needs to see her baby before she goes under the knife." Derek added sternly knowing that Stark was at times a unreasonable man.

Stark glared at Shepherd then stated in a disgusted tone of voice, "Is she stable enough to be moved through the hospital in a wheelchair or can you bring her bed by here?" Taking both Addison and Arizona by the forearm and leading them away. Derek said, "Well go see if she is chair stable or bed stable."

"Derek where are you taking us?" Arizona asked, "Yes Derek where?" Addison added.

"Were going to make sure that Callie is stable enough to go see her daughter, then I need to talk to the both of you about something I promised Meredith." The two ladies both looked at Derek and said in unison, "What did you promise her Derek?"

"Does Mark know she's going to need surgery, yet?" Arizona asked Addison.

"No, he doesn't. He left when he got your page about Callie, which is when we asked him to send for you." They arrived at back at Callie's room and were happy to see Mark showing Callie some photos of Sophia.

"She is totally all you, except she has the Sloan nose."

"She's so small! How is she going to make it if she is so tiny?" Callie asked Addison seeing her walk into the room over Mark's shoulder.

"She'll get stronger you'll see." Addison reassured her, she then added, "You ready to go see her?" Everyone in the room read the unspoken answer due to the smile coming off of Callie's face.

"I've been ready, but how am I going to see her? You guys don't have her with you and Mark tried to help me up and it makes me light headed. Okay let get going because now I'm feeling jealous of everyone for seeing her," she paused as she started to sob. Then she started screaming through her tears, "I NEED TO SEE MY BABY, I WANT TO HOLD HER AND LOVE ON HER SHE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT I LOVE HER TOO!"

Arizona rushed to the bed and sat taking her fiancée into her arms, she held Callie running her fingers through her hair lightly.

"It will be okay. Shhh you and her are going to get stronger and better, I will be here for you. I'm in remember, I love you and her to the end of my being, and I'm even starting to understand how Mark is going to be involved in our lives because he is also madly in love with her. He is going to be a great dad," Arizona said smiling at Mark, then she added, "He hasn't left her side until I paged him about you waking up. Then he sat with you until now."

Callie looked at Arizona and then at Mark and saw that something had happened to the both of them and it seemed to erase the jealously and anger that they felt for each other, they seemed almost friendly. How long is this going to last? She thought to herself. Mark could see the questions in her eyes as well as Arizona so Arizona decided to let Mark answer the unspoken questions to help settle her mind even more. She looked over and gave him a nod.

"Callie we both feel like you are important to the both of us. When Sophia was born we had a moment where words weren't needed, and then she took over with the life saving techniques, it was this woman right here who said the words we will all never forget," he said as the tears started flowing down his face, " her voice broke with the emotion when she said I Have A Heartbeat."

While this entire conversation was taking place Derek and Addison had gone in search of Meredith, Christina, Lexie and April. They were all going to help push Callie through the hospital to see Sophia.

When Derek saw April he was relieved, "April I need to talk to you a minute. I know you have a friendly connection with Stark, and it might help us in this situation. Have you heard about what Sophia is going to need? Her heart isn't closed yet, her intestines are twisted and swollen and she's going to need immediate surgery which is why we are taking Callie to her, instead of bring her to Callie."

"Dr. Sheppard? What are you telling me all of this for?" April asked confused, then she added while blushing, " what does my friendship with Stark have to do with all of this?"

"April you know that he has a heart somewhere deep inside of all that ego. He has a soft side so you are going to channel that, We all know that Arizona and Stark have a huge hate/hate working relationship, and Stark was already snippy with her today, if he starts to rush Callie. He will know that he has an issue on his hands and Callie doesn't need that added stress on her right now. So you are going to make sure that he uses his head and speaks to the mother with whatever compassion he has in him. Do you understand?" Derek answered her.

"Yes Dr. Sheppard, I understand." April stated.

"Good, that's good," Derek stated, then he added, "lets get this show on the road shall we?" Taking a rail of the bed he helped the other Dr's and nurses move up the bed up the hall. The other Doctors and nurses of the hospital all were giving Callie hugs and high fives and smiling at her. She was feeling overwhelmed by the love that was being shown to her.


	3. Chapter 3

As they reached the NICU she got really scared, because she knew that she was going to be seeing her precious Sophia for the first time. This baby was her dream, this baby was what she wanted since before she wanted to break bones for a living. She knew that she needed to be strong for her little girl, yet being a Dr she knew the risks on her being here so soon.

Dr. Stark was getting agitated knowing that his young patient needed to go into surgery if she was even going to be alive tomorrow. This is taking too long, where is she. We need to get in there today people. What am I going to do if Robbins wants to assist? Who would I need to assist me? As Stark heard the squeak of hospital bed tires, he spotted who might be a worthy advisory in the OR today.

"Dr. Torres how are you feeling?" Stark asked.

"I want to see my baby, Dr Stark. Where is my Sophia?"

"You can see my patient as soon as I tell you what it is we are going to be doing with her today." Stark started to say eagerly.

"Dr, Stark," April stated, seeing Callie tense up like a snake about to strike, and watching her blood pressure start to go up on the monitors." Why don't we let Dr Torres spend sometime with her daughter while you discuss the treatments/surgery options with the other two parents instead. I'm sure that Dr, Robbins or Dr, Sloan can let her know the procedures that Sophia is going to be having."

"Yes Dr. Keptner that does sound like a good idea. Right this way Dr, Torres she's right over here." Stark said glaring at her for interrupting him.

Laying her eyes on her daughter for the first time Callie knew that the One Pound One Ounce little girl had a long road ahead of her. Her stomach was distended and she was on so many different tubes and monitors that Callie stopped counting them at 10, As she reached in the small opening through the hole in the incubator and touched Sophia for the first time, her heart filled with the love and the joy that a mother feels at birth. Her daughter moved slightly in the direction of the touch, and then she squeezed Callie's hand almost to say I know your here with me now, mom. As Callie was bonding with her precious Sophia, Mark and Arizona were off talking with Dr. Stark, to discuss treatment options.

"Why does she need surgery so soon?" Mark asked pacing, "she's not strong enough yet, my God she's barely 1 lb. it's a miracle she's even still here with us now." He grimaced, as the angry tears started flowing down his face.

"Dr Stark, what surgery is she going to need first, the one for her heart or the one for her intestines?" Arizona asked as Mark tried to catch his breath.

"Her heart is what we need to operate on first, but we are going to need to go back in when she is a little bit stronger to fix the issue with her intestines." Dr Stark explained, giving Mark a disgusted look.

"How is this surgery going to help her in the long term?" Arizona asked, knowing that her hands have helped the tiny humans before.

"It will close the hole in her tiny heart and help it pump the blood much more effectively." Dr Stark explained impatiently. Then Stark added, "So can we now break up this little powwow? I have a heart to fix in a very sick patient. And before you ask Dr Robbins no you will not be assisting me in this surgery, You are too close to this patient."

Dr Robbins nodded her head slowly, knowing that she indeed was close to this particular patient, it was her daughter after all. "I'm going to check on Callie, are we done here?" she asked giving in without a fight.

"Yes we are, but we need to get her in there very soon. So you can go see Callie and Sophia and then get her back to her room," Dr Stark said impatiently walking with Arizona over to Sophia's incubator.

Callie noticed that Dr Stark was acting extremely agitated as he and Arizona walked out of the consult room. Arizona could see that Callie looked upset, not just by the look on her face, but the blood pressure monitor on her was rising as Dr Stark approached her. Dr Keptner noticed the monitors as well, and then she started to say,

"Dr Stark can we talk for a moment in private?"

Dr Stark was taken by surprise by this statement, because he knew she'd been avoiding him,

"Yes of course Dr Keptner, right this way." He escorted her back into the consult room.

"What can I do for you Dr. Keptner, I know that you haven't really talked to me, since our last conversation about us being more than friends." he sated frankly.

"Right about that I'm sorry, I was being made fun of because of the difference in our ages and the fact that I'm still a virgin." April started to blush at just the thought of that statement, then added, "The age thing doesn't really matter to me though anymore. You are the first guy I can have a conversation with where I'm myself. Do the words coming out of my mouth make sense to you? I have a favor to ask of you Dr Stark."

"Yes Dr Keptner what is this favor you want to ask me?" Stark asked her enjoying her discomfort.

"Can you please be nicer to Dr Robbins and Dr Torres. I know you don't like them very well," seeing the eyebrows raise on Dr Stark from that statement made April rush into the second part with a quick, "After Sophia's surgery is done, do you want to meet me at Joes for a drink?"

Dr Stark couldn't believe his ears, neither could April, but when she thought about what she just stated she realized she wanted to be seen in public with Dr Stark. Then April did something that Stark never expected would ever happen. April closed the distance between Stark and herself wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. She found herself pulling him closer until she secured her lips upon his to kiss him for the first time, he opened his mouth eagerly wanting to taste the beautiful virgins lips and gently explore the inside of her delicate mouth with his tongue. When they separated, it took them a minute to catch there breaths.

Then Dr Stark looked at April and said, "Lets go see our patient shall we." April quickly exited the room and walked over to Arizona and Callie. They appeared to be discussing something as well, but as April and Stark approached they let the conversation drop.

"Dr Stark I know that you wish that Dr Robbins not be in the operating room, but I would like Dr Montgomery to observe from the gallery, so she can continue to give us updates on her Goddaughters condition.?" Callie stated in the strongest tone she could muster. Meanwhile Arizona had spotted Addison watching from outside the NICU looking in the window, when she saw Arizona motion towards her to come in.

"We want you to observe from the observation gallery, and we want you to be her Godmother." Arizona whispered to Addison as she approached the bed.

"Wow, yes, yeah Oh My God, wow." Addison answered overwhelmed.

"That's fine, but Dr Keptner here will be assisting me throughout the surgery," Stark stated wishing that the whispering conversations would end, this was a hospital after all not gossip hour.

"I wasn't finished yet, you want Dr Keptner that's fine but I'd also like Dr. Altman to be in there with you and since Dr Karev is under her service he will be in there too. So you will not be throwing Alex out of your OR today. Do you understand me?" Callie stated angrily that he'd interrupted her, she knew what Arizona and Addison were whispering about so that didn't upset her. Derek was watching the whole ordeal from the window as he was trying to keep his best friend from seriously falling apart, for when Mark couldn't stop crying when the discussion was going on between Arizona and Stark, he had quietly slipped out of the room in search of his best friend/brother.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Derek took his friend over to see Sophia just as Stark and Kepner were taking her towards the OR.

"Mark, Stark doesn't want any of us parents in the OR with him, because we are all to close to her. Addison will be watching from the observation deck, and she will be giving us updates when ever she can ok." Arizona said softl

y to him as he watched them wheel his daughter down the hall.

"What am I going to do? I can't concentrate so I wont be able to work, so what am I going to do?"

Mark asked Arizona. Her answer surprised him.

"You Mark are going to get some sleep, there is another chair/bed being moved into Callie's room as we speak."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Mark asked sleepily.

"She will probably fall asleep with me Mark, but then she can move over to the other chair/bed later if she wants too." Callie answered quietly taking Arizona's hand. Derek made sure that they all got back to Callie's room carefully. Meredith already had the beds taken out, Mark gracefully started to lay down on one of them, as his best friend covered him up with a blanket, "Thank you Derek," Mark muttered in his sleep.

Your welcome man," Derek replied to the sleeping man in front of him. This whole thing had taken its toll on Mark. "Dr Grey, if he wakes up and cant fall back to sleep give him something to sleep. Page me if her condition changes, or his for that matter."

"Where are you going Dr Sheppard?" Meredith asked him.

"To see a woman about a promise," he answered her walking away.

He got to the observation deck just as they were getting started. He paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts, this was probably going to be the toughest conversation he's ever had with his ex-wife since she wanted him to be God and save her brothers life. Addison had never quite seen her ex-husband so beside himself before, and it made her wonder if this promise had anything to do with it.

"So what is this promise to your wife all about? Is it about babies or something?" Addison asked pulling him away from his thoughts.

"How did you know that is what I'm thinking about?" Derek asked shocked.

"I do have other friends at this hospital besides Mark, Derek. I know that you two have been trying because Callie told me." Addison answered him smiling, then she added, " I can read your face like a book you know, Being married to you once and all."

"Do you know of any fertility doctors here in Seattle who might be willing to help us have a baby? Can I run some ideas by you?" Derek asked still not believing her calm reaction,

"Yes I know a few, but lets talk about other options here too. Have you looked into frozen embryos maybe being implanted into Meredith? Or possibly adoption if her uterus is too hostile to hold another child. And before you ask how I know about the miscarriage please remember that I work with the mouth of the Sheppard family. What she is told by them she tells me, and since your sisters were here right after the shooting, yeah I found out through Amy."

"Of course you found out through her, what was I thinking. What do you think we should do? Help me think please. I really need to fulfill this promise," he stated not realizing he had tears in his eyes.

"Derek, Derek, look at me, do you also want a baby? As much as she does?"

"Yes, ever since I found out the reason she left me in jail for one night, I want to have a child with her just as much as she wants one with me." He confessed to his ex-wife, "but what if my promise falls through?" he said exasperatedly.

Suddenly there where monitors going off down below, Addison hit the PA system and asked, "Dr Stark what is going on?"

"I need you to find Dr Sheppard and get him here quick." came his quick reply, but then he was startled to see the Dr who he'd just asked for running into the scrub room right out of his OR.

"Wow that was fast," he thought to himself.

"Dr Stark do you want to fill me in on why you needed me to assist you all of a sudden?" Derek asked with panic raising in his voice.

"The artery transferring blood to her brain is too small, and it looks like she might not be getting enough blood to her brain, and since I know you are one of the worlds top leading neurosurgeon and you happen to work in this hospital. So yes I need you to make that vein a little bigger so this child does have a future with her trio of parents." Stark said exasperatedly. Derek looked over at April, who stepped aside from her microscopic device and he stepped up to it.

"Ok, hand me the smallest piece of tubing you can find and lets open up this artery." Derek said taking over his part of the operation, knowing that soon Addison will be freaking out at least two of this child's parents. As the scrub nurse handed him a scalpel he said a quick prayer to himself that nothing goes wrong with what he's about to do. As he sees where the artery is the narrowest at, he makes a small incision into her already small artery and he takes the thin piece of tubing and he inserts it in, then he watches through the microscopic lenses of the machine Dr Stark was using. He breaths a sigh of relief as he sees the blood flowing through the tube he just put in. Dr Stark and April also looked relieved when they saw the blood flowing also.

"Dr Stark do you still need me? Or can I go ahead and explain to our patients family how there infant is doing? Dr Altman?"

"Yes please go give them an update status and inform them of what you had to do, well be out of here as soon as we close her back up." came there responses simultaneously.

Derek quickly ran out of the scrub room going in search of Mark and Arizona. He found them quickly though, since he could hear Mark, from down the hall, and also because Addison was standing just inside the door. He and Addison exchanged a look and he knew then he spotted Mark pacing in there and knew that this was bad. He knew that Mark pacing meant that Mark had finally gone to 'the dark and twisty place' and he shuddered to himself, knowing what Mark was capable of doing while there.

"Why did he need Derek? Why? What mistakes did he make working on my," he paused for a moment, seeing Arizona's eyes flash red suddenly, "our daughter." Mark said smiling sheepishly in Arizona's direction.

He then sees Derek standing right outside the door of the on-call room that the hospital had been secretly calling "Callie's headache cure.""Derek! What did that animal do to our precious Sophia? Why did they call in the worlds top leading neurosurgeon into the OR! Why Derek, what did he or Altman do to her?" Mark yelled at Derek demanding an answer not only with his voice but with his eyes.

Derek had seen this look in Marks eyes twice before, Addison had only seen it once, but she knew where Mark was at too, when she got to the room minutes earlier. Derek directed his answer to Arizona in a calm voice, hopeful that Mark could hear him through the fears running through his head,

"The artery supplying blood to her vein started to narrow while Dr Stark and Dr Altman were repairing the hole in her heart. I was called in to put a shunt into the artery so the blood could pass through it and more blood would flow."

Arizona nodded her head to acknowledge that she heard what Dr Sheppard, keeping her eyes on Mark. She had never seen this side of him before, and she wasn't sure how to she was going to help him, but she knew she had to try. She glanced from Derek to Addison seeing if they were as concerned as she was. She saw that they both were.

"Arizona do you want to come with me to get some coffee, and then we can go check on Callie together?" Addison asked.

"Coffee? Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I need to be with Callie when she finds out about the surgery though." Arizona said to the room in general.

As Arizona left with Addison, Derek took a hard look at Mark and watched as he continued to pace. His mind went back to the first time.

_Derek knew at an instant that something was wrong with Mark Sloan just by the fact that he was at his door at 2am. Mark Sloan was beside himself, he didn't even know how he had ended up at his best friends house. All he felt was the pain coursing through his veins. Derek looked at his friend and figured out that it most likely had to do with his mom's breast cancer coming back, but what his 12yr old best friend said next momentarily took his breath away._

"_How could she be gone, why did she have to be die? She's not going to be able to see her future grandchildren, she isn't going to be the mother of the groom at my wedding! What am I going to do without her in my corner? My dad threw me out tonight because I was there at the hospital with her when she died. He's been working so much that he didn't even realize that her cancer had come back so aggressively. She went for a check-up and they told her it was back." Mark had run out of things to ramble about but he was pacing faster and faster in the living room of the Sheppard house, just like he hadn't realized he was shouting out his pain. What he did next still took Derek by surprise even now. He watched his best friend disappear for a moment in a pile of drywall and installation as Mark had put a hole in the living room wall. In the silence after that mighty punch, Mark realizes he's covered in drywall dust as he hears a female's voice call out his name._

"_Mark! Mark! Mark!" he looked around the room trying to find the speaker, when he sees that its Momma Sheppard pulling him into her loving arms, that he finally gave into the pain that he felt in his heart. Derek looked at his best friends hand and knew that he was going to need it looked at._

Derek came back to the present, knowing now how he might be able to get Mark out of Dark and Twisty land at least for a little while. Then all of a sudden Derek's cell phone started to ring, he glanced at his caller ID and all of a sudden he was again glad that Addison was here. As Addison and Arizona walked to the coffee cart, Addison sent a text message to Momma Sheppard that said, "MARK IS IN THE DARKNESS, DAUGHTER BORN TOO SOON AND NEEDED ER SURGERY. DEREK IS WITH HIM NOW.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

As Mark continued to pace the on call room, Derek answered the call,

"Hello? Yes mom, I'm with him now. What is he doing, well he's pacing and spewing insults about the doctors working on his daughter right now." Mark became somewhat aware that Derek was talking to someone on the phone about him. Mark snatched the phone out of Derek's hand and screamed into it,

"Who the hell is he talking to about me!" But before he got a response he threw the phone down on the bottom bunk and sank his fist into the wall right next to the bed. As Mark once again disappeared into the oblivion of dust circulating the room Derek calmly retrieved his phone and listened as the voice on the other end stated,

"That didn't sound to good. Did he just do what I think he did? You tell him I'm due to fly out on the red eye and I'll be there as soon as I can, Take care of him until I see him, and this granddaughter of mine from him. Bye Derek I will see you soon."

Derek looked at Mark and studied his friend for a moment, before informed him who he was just rude to.

"Mark, that was Momma Sheppard you just screamed at. She is due to fly out on the next flight to Seattle. She is coming out to see Sophia, and she wants me to take care of you until she gets here." Mark just looked at Derek and nodded his head slowly as he sank into the bottom bunk and curled up into the fetal position. Derek then noticed there was blood dripping onto the floor from Marks right hand.

"Mark it looks like you reinjured your hand. Your going to come with me so it can get x-rayed." Derek said softly as he pulled Mark into a standing position, As Derek walked Mark out of the on-call room he spotted Miranda Bailey at the same time she had spotted them. Before Dr Bailey could speak to them, Derek spoke to her.

"Miranda please have someone from maintenance come clean up this on-call room, let them know that they are going to need to repair a wall. Also let Teddy and Dr Stark know that we will be over in x-ray for a few minutes. Arizona is with Addison right now, so if they do need to talk to a parent, have them contact Arizona. This might take a little while." He finished his statement as he lifted up Mark Sloan's mangled right hand.

"Yes I'll do that, Dr. Sheppard. That's just fine." Dr Bailey answered, then she looked at Mark and said, "You don't need to go around punching walls Dr Sloan, you have the best Dr's in the world caring for your best friend and your daughter. What is Callie going to say if she sees you this far gone. You need to be strong for Callie and you need to be strong for Sophia. Be the strong man I know you can be." Mark nodded mutely at Dr Bailey as Derek continued to walk him to the radiation department so his hand could be x-rayed.

As Derek and Mark walked in a few minutes later, they were surprised to see a x-ray technician already waiting for them. "Ok Dr Sloan I need you to place your hand right here," the tech stated as he placed the placard down in front of him. Mark nodded his head and just stared at the wall ahead of him. He didn't know what to say or even what to do at this point, he could sense someone was with him. That was reassuring knowing that someone cared. The x-ray technician came out and gave Mark's hand an odd look, then he started to ask him.

"Dr Sloan, how is it that you have metal keeping your hand together vertically? How is it you completely broke your hand horizontally this time around?"

"He punched a wall at and hit a barrier, he not only hit it he went through it. He was 13years old at that time." Derek answered him knowing that

Mark hadn't even heard the question he was so swallowed up in the pain coursing through his veins. There was only one person Mark was going to talk to and Derek knew exactly who that was. He hoped that she would get here soon. Mark in this state of mind was really never a good thing. Derek knew that he and Addison will be babysitting for a 38 yr old man until she arrived in Seattle. Before they left radiology Derek asked the tech, "Is he going to need surgery to repair his hand this time? Or can I have my wife put him in a cast for right now?"

"He's going to need stitches to cover up the open parts but then he should be okay with a cast. But he isn't going to be operating for awhile because he has a broken hand obviously."

"I know, and trust me so does Mark here. Come on Mark lets go find Meredith and see about her cleaning out your wounds before I sew them up." Mark followed Derek out of the room mutely. Derek paged Meredith, Lexie and Addison to the on-call room near ortho. Both Meredith and Lexie showed up to see Addison had also been paged. When they walked into the on-call room they were all surprised to see Mark Sloan stone cold silent, he had a far away look in his eyes. Lexie noticed a look go between Derek and Addison, but she couldn't stand the look on Marks face as she realized that his face was stained from all the tears he had been crying. Derek instructed Lexie to start cleaning up the open wounds on Marks hand, he then his attention towards Meredith and asked,

"Can you please suture up his hand and then help her get the cast on him?"

"Yeah sure Derek no problem. Umm Derek what is wrong with him?" Meredith asked her husband with a concerned tone. Lexie glanced at Meredith and smiled shyly. Derek looked at Meredith and smiled as Addison spoke up instead.

"Remember you being all dark and twisty? This is Marks way of dealing with his own dark and twisty place," she said pointing to the wet paint sign hanging on the wall. "Lexie don't worry he will be fine, he just needs another one of his people to arrive and she will arriving in about 4 to 6 hours from now." She added as she saw the tears build up in her ex-husbands wife's half-sister, "Mark will be fine, we just need to keep him away from Arizona and Callie for right now, because they aren't going to be ready to handle him in this state. Bailey will be keeping a close eye on the both of them, she gave Arizona something to help her sleep and she moved in a special bed so that way Callie could hold Arizona while she slept. It seems Bailey knows that they both need a good night sleep."

Everyone in the room nodded there head because they all knew that Arizona hadn't slept since the horrible accident three days prior. They all couldn't believe that Callie had gone through a windshield while taking Arizona to a bed and breakfast for the weekend. After Meredith and Lexie were finished cleaning the drywall out of his open wounds, Derek did a nice job of sewing it up.

Derek looked at Meredith when he was finished suturing and stated,

"Addison and I are going to the airport while you two ladies start the setting and casting part." The two sisters looked at him and nodded slightly. "Who are the two of you going to pick up?" Meredith asked a little confused. Derek saw something more to her question than what she was asking, and he smiled at her and she knew what he what he was about to do, so she stepped up to him and kissed him fully on the lips in a deep and passionate kiss. When they stepped away from one another Derek chuckled as he said,

"Man maybe my mother should visit more often. We just have to give her a reason to. I am already anticipating the talk back to the hospital." Addison looked at Derek and smiled, as she added, "Yeah I'm going to keep her from asking to many embarrassing questions, or at least I'm going to try anyways. See you when we get back Meredith, make sure he stays away from Callie and Arizona because they don't need to see him like this."

"What about Sophia should we keep him from her too?" Lexie asked concerned.

"No he can visit her, but right now he's in so much emotional pain right now I don't think he even knows she's waiting for him back in the NICU. Her vitals are stable and she's resting comfortably well as comfortable as a baby that small can anyways." Addison informed them all, staring at Mark to see if he heard anything. All she got out of him was a nod and a sad smile.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Derek looked at Meredith when he was finished suturing and stated,

"Addison and I are going to the airport while you two ladies start the setting and casting part." The two sisters looked at him and nodded slightly. "Who are the two of you going to pick up?" Meredith asked a little confused. Derek saw something more to her question than what she was asking, and he smiled at her and she knew what he what he was about to do, so she stepped up to him and kissed him fully on the lips in a deep and passionate kiss. When they stepped away from one another Derek chuckled as he said,

"Man maybe my mother should visit more often. We just have to give her a reason to. I am already anticipating the talk back to the hospital." Addison looked at Derek and smiled, as she added, "Yeah I'm going to keep her from asking to many embarrassing questions, or at least I'm going to try anyways. See you when we get back Meredith, make sure he stays away from Callie and Arizona because they don't need to see him like this."

"What about Sophia should we keep him from her too?" Lexie asked concerned.

"No he can visit her, but right now he's in so much emotional pain right now I don't think he even knows she's waiting for him back in the NICU. Her vitals are stable and she's resting comfortably well as comfortable as a baby that small can anyways." Addison informed them all, staring at Mark to see if he heard anything. All she got out of him was a nod and a sad smile.

As Derek and Addison left the hospital together, they both knew that this outing was going to be all over the hospital by the next morning. When they approached Derek's car Addison stepped up to the passenger door and got in, while he got in on the drivers side. They waited in a comfortable silence as Derek started it up and pulled out of the parking lot. Addison looked at Derek and smiled as she said,

"So are you going to finish the conversation that Dr Stark rudely interrupted?" Derek looked over at Addison and said,

"Yes we can finish that talk, it's the reason I asked you to come with me to pick up my mom. But first I want to know something. You said earlier that I'm going to have to call Naomi I thought that she was your best friend, if she's your best friend why can't you ask her yourself?" Addison looked at Derek not quite sure how to answer his question. Then she decided that she was going to come clean.

"Nai and I haven't talked to each other since she found out that I was sleeping with her ex-husband."

It took Derek by surprise and she could hear it in his voice as he stated,

"Wait you and Sam? When and how and wait! Does Amy know about you and Sam? Is that what she was trying to tell me?" He saw a look of surprise come over her face as he quickly added, "All she said was that you were dating again and it was making you very happy, The last I heard and this was from Mark, you were with Pete the needle guy. I also heard about the afternoon delight that both Pete and Sam walked in on is that right?"

"Let me guess Mark told you about that?" Addison asked with an amused smile on her face. Derek answered her with a smile as he said,

"No Sloane Sloan did." Derek chuckled softly.

"Oh of course the kid of Mark Sloan is just as big a gossip as he is. But seriously are we going to finish this talk or not?" Addison said.

"Okay okay well finish it. So I promised Meredith a baby, because of how devastated she is about what has happened to Callie. She told me she was jealous of Mark and Callie because Callie got pregnant with out trying. She is so fragile with everything, so I told her that I would make sure we would become parents. I swore it to her Addie, I swore it to her and I don't," he paused for a moment to wipe a falling tear from his face, "I don't want to let her down."

"Derek listen to me, I know what the two of you have is special. I knew that when Mark showed up in Seattle, my God you knocked him off his damn feet for just flirting with her. I will never forget what Richard said when he found out who you punched out on his surgical floor. 'Oh alright then. Just don't do it again.' He and you both saw the doctor she was going to become even before she did. I remember when you were yelling at her mother for calling her ordinary when you knew she was extraordinary. You've always known her inside and out in a way that you never got me. You and her are together for a reason just like Sam and I are together for a reason. Remember when we were all here with Archer? Nai and Archer started up the song while Meredith was in the room, and I figured out Nai doesn't read signals very well. Then Mark came in and made it even more awkward, but she was smiling all through the awkwardness that day."

"Yeah I remember that night I remember it well actually. It was the night that I was originally going to propose to her. Mark and I had rose petals and tea-light candles decorated all around our bedroom, but I cleaned that up fast and rushed to the hospital right after your phone call." Derek answered her while pulling into the pick-up lane.

"But didn't I hear something about you proposing in an elevator surrounded by ct scans?" Addison asked then she added, "There's her airline. Do you want to wait here for her?"

"Yeah we can wait here, so what are these other options you were speaking of?" he asked her.

"Well we can try seeing if her uterus can hold eggs that are not her own, sometimes with a hostile uterus it's the woman's own eggs that are making it hostile. Or you two can do surrogate that can have her egg and your sperm implanted into someone else, do you know of anyone who might want to carry her child for her?" Derek sat thinking about that for a moment, at the same time Addison saw Carolyn Sheppard walk out of the exit door.

"There she is." she told Derek as she stepped out of the car,

"Carolyn! Carolyn were here." Addison said flagging down her former mother-in-law.

"Addison its nice to see you again. But isn't Derek supposed to be picking me up at the airport?" Carolyn asked surprised.

"He did, I just rode with him to keep him company." Addison explained taking her suitcase and placing it in the back of Derek's Land Rover.

"Oh ok, it is so good to see you dear." Carolyn Sheppard said, but then she added a little concerned, "Does Meredith know you came with him to the airport?"

"Yes she knows I came with him, and she's fine with it, actually we have become friends now believe it or not." Addison said climbing into the back seat as Carolyn climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Hi mom." Derek said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile back at SGMW Mark is slowly becoming aware that he is in an on-call room with Lexie. Meredith had gone to see how Callie and Arizona were holding up.

"Lex," Mark said making her jump slightly, "Oh sorry didn't realize you were sleeping."

"I wasn't I was thinking." Lexie said softly.

"Oh about Jackson?" he asked quietly.

"No actually I was thinking about Bambi." Lexie said softly shaking her head, never realizing why Christina Yang had given him that nickname.

"You were thinking about a Disney movie at a time like this?" Mark asked her confused.

"No not _that_ Bambi you idiot. George I was thinking about George." she quickly explained.

"What were you thinking about him for?" Mark asked curiously.

"These were the times that George was at his strongest, he always knew what to say in order to bring a person who was down back up again. I mean I hear the speech that he gave Bailey when Tuck was born and she was being stubborn. She repeats it to everyone on Tucker's birthday. He would know what to say to you, to Callie and to Arizona, he would come up with some motivational speech that's what he would do if he were here."

"What do you think he would say?" Mark asked intrigued.

"He would of said something like, Mark I know that your going through a rough spot right now, but you need to stand up, and go see the baby laying in the NICU that needs you right now. So be the man that God and I know you can be. That's what George would of said to you." Mark was giving her a confused look, but then he went back to sitting quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Derek made sure that his mom was buckled up before he put his car into drive and pulled out of the pick up lane into the hustle that is associated with normal airport traffic.

"So son give me an update on the grandchild that Mark decided to bestow on me. Why is he so distraught about this baby, and I heard the line of insults he was spewing about Dr Stark and Dr Altman, so I am assuming those were the two Drs working on his daughter."

"Ok first of all the baby's name is Sophia. Also just so you know this isn't the first child that Mark Sloan had bestowed upon you. As a matter of fact and hopefully you will find this amusing." Addie started to say, but quickly stopped when she caught the look she was getting from Derek in the review mirror. She quickly added, "She has been classified as a micro-preemie because she was born at 23 weeks. She weighs in at 1pound 1ounce, and the surgery that she just had, was to close a hole in her heart, it wasn't fully developed yet." as Addison finished Carolyn knew that Addie was in Seattle for some reason and that this baby had to be that reason. Also she couldn't help but notice the look that her son had given his ex wife so she looked at her former daughter in law and asked,

"So why did Derek shoot you the evil eye? What is this so called amusing thing that my adopted son has bestowed on me?" Derek knew that Sloan Sloane was going to be brought up sooner or later so he glanced back at Addie and nodded his head.

"Sophia isn't your first grandchild bestowed upon you Mark Sloan. He has another daughter, who showed up here in Seattle about 18mths ago. She was 18yrs old and she turned out to be pregnant. Mark offered to raise the baby with little Sloane and Lexie."

"Isn't that the half sister to Meredith? The one he was seeing the last time I was here. She is kind of young to be raising a grandchild of her boyfriend, so I can understand why she wanted to run." Carolyn stated. Then she added,"Continue please Addie. I really want to know what happened with this other Sloan. Wait why are you calling her by her last name?"

"That was also her first name. Sloane Sloan, her mother had a sick sense of humor or something, I don't know. Anyways after Mark flew her to LA for me to help with the complication, Sloane stayed down there and found a good set of parents to adopt baby Sloan. She flew back up to Seattle and asked if Callie could do an ultrasound. Mark found out that Sloane Sloan was putting the baby up for adoption and again he offered to raise him, but this time Callie also offered to raise the child with him, Sloane Sloan agreed, but when she got back to Mark's apartment, Sloane freaked out because Mark had already brought a crib and other baby items. Callie saw her sneaking out with everything she owned and gave her a prescription of pre-natal vitamins and tried to disassemble the crib before Mark got home. It broke Callie's heart to see him so sad, but she got her best friend through it as best she could." At this point Derek added,

"Yeah Arizona wasn't to happy about that arrangement though, but she put up with it more for Callie's sake than Marks. She was so happy when she hooked Mark up with Teddy. She finally had Callie all to herself again. Those two were finally working out there relationship issues, and it was going good for them. That's when Arizona won the Carson Madison Grant and realized she was going to be moving to Africa for three years. Callie decided she didn't want to be away from Arizona for that long, so she quit her job and put all her stuff in storage so she could go to Africa with Arizona. She was moody and everything, but Mark gave her a plastic surgery metaphor and it convinced her that she really wanted Africa if only because of the love she felt for Arizona. Well Arizona didn't like this whole new act that Callie was doing and she basically broke up with her at the airport. She turned around and walked away leaving a broken Callie in her wake. Mark was there for her, the way that she had been there for him. However she was still pinning over Arizona and he understood that. He was a redhead who was looking at Callie all night and sent her over to her to see if she was interested. She was more interested with the haircut that Callie had rather than Callie. He came up with the idea that she needed a sexual pallet cleanser. She was drunk when they got back to his place but he helped her get her boots off and covered her up with a blanket as she fell asleep on the couch. A few hours later he woke up and went to get a drink of water in the kitchen when she brought up the sorbet, he at first was thinking sweet tooth, but then he saw what she was saying in her eyes so they did it that night. It didn't help her as much as she thought because she told him that the sex with him just made her miss Arizona, but at the same time he told her that he still missed Lexie so that all worked out I guess. Anyways Arizona came back from Africa a few weeks later and basically begged for another chance with Callie. It took a conversation with Mark to figure out how she was going to break through the wall that Callie had put up to prevent her from getting her heartbroken by Arizona again. That's when Callie told Arizona that she was pregnant with Mark's baby and if Arizona wanted another chance now. It took a few tears and box of Kleenex for the two of them to clear the air. Mark kept bugging Callie and Arizona though, he wasn't giving them any space to breath, so after her baby shower Thursday, Callie offered Arizona an olive branch that was a Bed and Breakfast trip for just the two of them. Mark found out about Lexie and freaked out, but instead of coming and talking to me about it he texted Callie, which then made Arizona upset, since she felt that he was alienating there relationship. So she tossed Callie's phone in the back seat, and Callie unbuckled her seatbelt and retrieved her cell. She told Arizona that she'd do anything to make her happy. Arizona then asked Callie to marry her, took her eyes of the road for just a second and when she looked back to the road a truck had pulled onto the road and stopped. They ended up crashing into the truck."

"Wow Derek you didn't even pause for a breath, it seems the rambling that Meredith does rubbed off on you," Addie said jokingly.

"Well that is a lot to think about. So Arizona stayed and is still with Callie even though Callie slept with Mark while she was in Africa. So Callie went through the windshield then considering that the baby is here already. I'm not liking what I'm about to ask, but did he lash out at her too?"

A look was shared between the two who knew of what Mark said in that heated debate.

"Yes he lashed out at her and called her nothing told her that she didn't have any rights making decisions for the baby despite the fact that she and Callie are in a committed relationship, but the word he used during that argument hurt her the most was he called her nothing." Addison said.

"Ok so that is going to be something else I need to help with. Arizona didn't mean for the accident to happen. But we can discuss that later, so Derek why don't I have one from you and Meredith yet?" his mother asked him. Carolyn Sheppard glanced at her son and was alarmed to see how close he was to tears.

"Addie we need to switch seats." Derek said to Addison as he pulled off at the next exit.

"Okay Derek." she said as he pulled up to a gas station. She knew the reason for the tears and she

knew that he needed to have this final cry so that way he can continue looking towards the future. Seeing her son step out of his vehicle and hand his ex-wife his keys, she knew that she needed to follow him, wherever he was going. She realized he was only getting into the back seat so she followed suit. Once they were all in and buckled up again did Addie turn on the vehicle and resume the car ride back to SGMW. Meanwhile in the back seat Derek was struggling to gather up his thoughts and trying desperately to stop the tears that were flowing down his face. Carolyn finally broke through the silence in the vehicle by asking her son, "Derek what's wrong? Why the tears?" Derek looked at his mom and took a slow deep breath.

"Meredith and I were pregnant once. She found out the morning of the shooting, and she came up to my office to tell me, but kind of chickened out. She promised me that I would be pleased that night, because she was running all over the hospital scouting for surgical cases the night before. The next thing that happened is all hell went lose. I went looking for Meredith and I found her with Christina and I put the both of them in a room and told them not to leave. When Christina saw who the shooter was through the little window, and she remembered giving him directions to my office. She then told Meredith that he was looking for the chief. When she heard that she knocked Christina out of her way and ran for my office. They spotted me on the cat-walk facing down the gunman. Gary Clark was angry and sad that his wife had been taken off of life support but there was nothing more I could of done for her. She witnessed me get shot, and then had to sit on the scrub room floor while her best friend was trying to save my life. The head of our trauma department came down and saw that Mr. Clark had a gun to Christina's head, and was telling her to stop fixing me. Well as Owen came in, Meredith heard Mr. Clarks voice in the room she came in and basically offered herself up as the closest way to end Mr. Clarks pain. The ones who were his wives doctors were me, Lexie and Richard. She told him that she was the closest thing that Richard had to a daughter, that Lexie was her sister and that I was her husband. She told Christina to Tell Derek I love him and I'm sorry. Owen tried to distract Mr. Clark and he shot Owen in the shoulder. Jackson, he was assisting Christina at the time undid the EKG monitors while Mr. Clark had taken his eyes off of me. So when they saw Owen go down, they all raised there hands. My wife," he sobbed, "she thought that I was really dead. When he walked out of the OR Jackson quickly hooked me back up to the monitors. Meredith was in a state of shock, but as she was working on Owen she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. April thought for a second that she had been shot, but then Meredith told them that she was having a miscarriage so April wouldn't freak out about the blood that,,," he couldn't finish his sentence as he collapsed into his mothers lap finally succumbing to the pain that he felt for not being there for her when she needed him the most.

"Shh Shh it wasn't your fault, don't blame anyone for something like that," she said stroking her sons head lovingly. "We never know why God calls back his angels, okay, we don't know why these things happen." she whispered into her grieving sons ear.

"She's right Derek," Addison added from the drivers seat, "The good thing is that you guys are trying again. That's all that really matters, you and Meredith are going to become parents again someday. Now can we finish our talk about the number of options the two of you have ahead in your future." Carolyn looked between the child in her lap, who was finally quiet, and the woman behind the wheel and she smiled to herself on how 11 years of marriage that they had, the anger with the whole divorce, these two had finally set everything aside and were best friends again. She never thought she would see this, and it made her feel happy knowing that they were there for each other once again.

"Options? What options are you speaking of Addison?" Carolyn asked curiously still stroking her sons hair lovingly. Addison looked through the mirror and noted a slight nod from the man laying in his moms lap. She knew that he was listening even though his eyes were closed.

"Well there is another form of fertility drugs that she could take, but there are always risks with those. Like when Meredith started losing her eyesight with this last round that you two did. Then there is the option of someone carrying a test tube child but that would mean harvesting her eggs and your sperm and combining them in a lab, and implanting them into someone else to carry the child to term. Or you can find someone to donate already fertilized eggs to be possibly implanted into Meredith." As Derek and Carolyn were taking in the information each separately, suddenly Derek sat up exclaiming, "Izzie!" Making both women look at him like he was a little bit crazy, but then Addison remembered who Izzie was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What does Stevens have to do with anything we were just talking about?" Addison asked suddenly confused.

"Her eggs were fertilized before they were frozen, right before I went in and removed the lesions, that were on her brain, from her having cancer." Derek explained, then he added, "Remember when you where here last, and she had the interns trying to figure out what was wrong with patient X? It turns out that Izzie was patient X."

"Wow, so she has frozen embryos but are they fertilized, you said? By whom?" Addison asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," Derek said suddenly unsure if talking to Izzie about her eggs was a good idea or not. "Well, who fertilized her eggs son?" Carolyn asked because she was just as curious as Addison.

"The eggs were frozen with Alex's swimmers. I don't know how he would feel if Meredith was carrying a child that was supposed to be his and Izzie's." Derek answered shaking his head softly, before adding, "I just got my hopes up for nothing." When Addison heard that Alex was the owner of the sperm in Izzie's eggs it surprised her at first, but then she got this look of determination on her face, and with a quick glance to the back seat, Carolyn had also seen the determined look. We definitely need to talk about that look, Carolyn thought to herself as they pulled into Derek's parking spot at SGMW. When the three of them had gotten out of the car, and walked into the hospital together. Carolyn asked where the hospital gift shop was, and she wasn't only escorted there, she was pleasantly surprised to see her son pay for her purchases. What she had picked up were a pen, 5 5 subject notebooks, a stuffed animal and a bouquet of the freshest flowers she saw. Then she asked to be taken to the mothers room. Addison said her good-byes at the NICU floor as she went to check on Sophia. Derek and his mom stood side by side quietly as his mom was quickly writing something on the first page of each notebook. His curiosity got to him as he tried to see what she was writing by peeking over her shoulder. "You will know what it says when we finally run into my other son." his mom said after she was finished writing in the last book. When they came up to the fourth floor, Derek took his mom by the hand and led her to where he had last seen his best friend. He was surprised to see that Mark was actually asleep when he walked in the room. Lexie on the other hand looked like she was a nervous wreck, as she jumped off the top bunk,

"Oh thank God you are back! Teddy came looking for him, and I tried to tell her that it wasn't a good time. He started yelling at her and got up in her face, and I decided to slip out of here for a moment, and I brought back some knock out medicine, in order for him to stop screaming at her. I slipped it to him about 30 minutes after you guys left, he has been asleep ever since." She stopped to take a deep breath, knowing that she had said that all in one breath.

"Its okay Lex, thank you for telling me. You are free to go now if you want. Also can you page your sister for me, let her know my mom is here."

"Yeah I'll go find her and let her know. Take care of him he's been yelling out in his sleep for the last hour or so, like he's about to wake up or something." she explained, and right at that moment Mark took that moment to shout out in his sleep.

Lexie looked on in alarm when the older woman sat down on the bed and dragged the older man into her lap, like he was a mere child. She shot Derek a look as she exited the room and noticed that Mark automatically calmed down burying his face into the older woman's shirt.

"Shh Mark its ok, I am here now, you need to wake up young man, come on Mark, wake up for me," Momma Sheppard said soothingly, she added as he turned his face up towards her,

"That's right Mark you need to be awake, so you can tell me all about this Sophia, and her moms." It took Mark a few minutes to actually wake up, but he knew without really knowing that he was safe in some ones arms. When he finally opened his eyes he was surprised to see Derek in the room. He vaguely remembered Derek leaving to go somewhere, and Meredith and Lexie setting his hand. He then looked into the face of the woman who was holding him. He was surprised to see that it wasn't Lexie, but Momma Sheppard who was holding him in her lap. He jumped up rather quickly, but then regained what ever composer he had left, when he smiled shyly at his adopted mom.

Hi when did you arrive? How did you get to Seattle? What are you doing here? Are you here to see Derek?" He suddenly rambled quickly.

"No son I am here to see you. I really don't like it if the child who I basically adopted as a teenager suddenly yells in my ear and then throws a temper tantrum for the whole hospital to here, you should know better than to yell at me and then go punching walls out. I see you injured your hand again. I am glad its not your writing one though, but your writing hand will be painful soon enough." she stated plainly, and as the look of horror crossed his face, as she placed the 5 subject notebooks in his hands.

"I want these completed as soon as you are finished introducing me to the mother of my adopted grandchild. Then you can go home and get started on these. Do I make myself clear Marcus David Sloan? Oh and Derek Christopher Sheppard if you try and help him I will have you do sentences too." As that name came out of her mouth, he knew he was in some serious trouble. So instead of arguing like he wanted to, he knew the best thing for him to do was keep his mouth shut, so in answer to her statement he nodded his head.

"Good, and now we go meet Callie." Momma Sheppard said to the room aloud, as she got to her feet, she retrieved the flowers and the stuffed animal from Derek and headed out the door. Mark stepped out second as Derek shut the door behind him, holding the bag of notebooks that Mark had handed him as he stood up. The three of them were a sight as the all walked down to the ICU to check on Callie. No one had seen Mark look so nervous ever, the nurses were wondering who or what made the handsome doctor look so down hearted. Most of the nurses were new, so they had no idea who the older woman who was walking with them was. The ones who were there for a while knew who she was but that was by reputation only. As the trio reached Callie's ICU room, Arizona quickly woke Callie up with a kiss to her cheek as she whispered in her fiancée's ear,

"Callie you have a visitor, and she has about 30 dollars worth of flowers in her hands." Her fiancée was barely asleep so they all arrived at the right time. Callie opened her eyes, looked ahead to see an older woman, Derek and Mark waiting to come in. She motioned for them all to come in, and they all followed suit. Mrs. Sheppard in front, Derek in the middle and Mark hanging in the back a little bit. Derek read the look on Callie's face, he immediately pulled his best friend into the second spot and followed close behind him.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Sheppard, or you can call me Carolyn, I heard from Addison that you are the woman who blessed the Sheppard clan with another child."

"Wait the Sheppard clan? I didn't have Derek's kid that's Meredith's job. I had a Sloan kid." Callie stated giving the woman a confused look. Carolyn then continued quickly,

"I added Mark to be a part of my family when he was 13yrs old. So I'm sorry about the momentary confusion, I know he is the only remaining male Sloan out there, so he kept his own last name, but Marcus David Sloan is always going to be a Sheppard in my heart."

Marcus David Sloan? Now I know more about Dr Sloan than I ever wanted to know." Cristina Yang stated, but was instantly quieted by a look from Callie.

"Sorry I'm just going to go check on the little chick." Cristina said as she quickly made an exit.

"What was she referring to? Is she hiding baby chickens from me? Cristina? I want to see the baby chicks to wait up." Arizona said excitedly.

Callie rolled her eyes, at the sight of Arizona chasing Cristina Yang down the hall. Mark, Derek and Carolyn were looking at Arizona as if she had lost her mind all of a sudden. Callie accepted the flowers and the stuffed animal and made Carolyn Sheppard tell her all about teenage Markus David Sloan, and how he got his reputation for being the resident manwhore everywhere he went. Carolyn laughed when she heard that, "I actually raised them both to respect women, I mean they did live with four sisters under one roof. Five if you include me." she said shooting both of her boys a look, "but Med school changed them both. They were out of the house for the first time, and well they sowed there wild oats. The next thing I knew Derek was in love and getting married to Addison. Although if you ask me I knew that he wasn't going to be with her long. However when I heard that it was Mark who Derek caught sleeping with Addison, I was disappointed in both of my boys, and yes I was a little angry at Addison to for hurting them both, yet now that I see that there is a friendship between the three of them again, I can be happier again." Carolyn explained, then she turned and looked Mark in the eyes, as she stated sternly, "Why on Gods green Earth did I have to hear about Sloane Sloan via them instead of you?"

Mark shifted in his seat uncomfortably, as Callie and Derek chuckled at his discomfort. This was one that he was going hear about later, he knew this by the look in his mom's eyes.

Meanwhile, Addison did a follow up consult with Dr Stark and Dr Altman. She didn't really need the residents to be at the consultation, but they were there anyways. Addison couldn't stop staring at Alex after she determined that the baby was stable. "What? Say something, or get on your helicopter and go home." Alex said irritably, knowing that he was the main reason she decided to leave Seattle for Los Angeles.

"Wow Alex, could you of said that with a little less attitude? I was just thinking about taking you and April here out to Joes for keeping your heads in her surgery. But if hanging out with an old friend is too much for you." Addison responded with a little bit of defiance to her tone.

"Oh thank you for the invitation Dr Montgomery, but I already have plans this evening." April said blushing.

"What oh no its not that, I've just been going through a lot. With Izzie being in remission and then up and disappearing on all of us. The hospital that Rebecca/Ava was placed at says that she's asking for me to visit her lately. Then with me trying to move past Izzie, with someone new, I know that its just a matter of time until I'm kicked in the teeth again. Or I have my heart ripped out of my chest. I guess that I am cursed to be alone for the rest of my life. If this relationship takes a turn I may just accept my fate." He paused to take a breath and wipe a random tear that starting its way down his face. "No one wants to be with Evil Spawn, right. You even ran away from me when I told you the truth, I am not boyfriend material." Alex realized that the tears flowing down his face where not stopping no matter how hard he tried. Addison was the only one out of all his relationships who he could ever cry to, and she did the only thing she could think of. She reached out and pulled Alex Karev into the closest on call room and hugged him tight. Alex just stood there and cried his heart out, knowing that it wasn't going to leave this room. When he started to calm down, he apologized for crying so much that he soaked her shirt.

"Its alright, I do have extra clothes here. I'm going to go monitor Sophia's progress, why don't you lay here and sleep. I'll come get you if your needed." Addison assured him.

"Yeah I think I will lay here, for a little bit. Oh and Addie, thanks I needed that."

"No problem, you just rest, I'll come get you when your shift is over, then we can talk some more at Joes tonight. You are going to invite this new girl to come with us right?" Addison asked.

"Yeah I will. You aren't going to believe who she is, and she might be surprised that you want to take her out too." Alex said chuckling softly. Addison looked at him confused for a second, then thought about what doctor might be surprised to be hanging out with her.

"Don't worry you'll find out who she is tonight at Joes, now go check on the baby so I can get some sleep." Alex said sleepily. As Addison left Alex in the on-call room, she noticed that Arizona had a frown on her face. "Arizona what's with that frown? I know of something that might turn that frown upside down." Addison said.

"Oh yeah how, I just chased Yang throughout this entire hospital because I thought she has some baby chicks. I lost her down in the basement area, I guess or she just went home."

"Okay you will need to explain that one to me later. Now we have to talk about the promise Derek brought up to us earlier. You look like you need something to eat, we need to keep your strength up for the both of them right now. Come on I'm buying." Arizona nodded reluctantly but followed close behind the tall redhead. When they walked in and got there food they found a table that was empty and partially hidden from view. It was a perfect place to have a conversation in private.

"Okay so what did Derek promise his wife." Arizona asked her tiredly.

"Well he promised her that someway somehow they were going to have a baby. He then brought up the reason that she's having a hard time conceiving," She wasn't going to bring up the part where Meredith was jealous of Callie being pregnant, "and its because she has a hostile uterus. They have tried natural, and even hormone therapy but nothing seems to be helping her conceive and she desperately wants a baby so bad, she nearly lost her sight because of the shots. Derek also wants to have a child to, I could see it in his eyes even before he started speaking. She miscarried the day of the shooting, did you know about that?"

"It was rumored that something happened to her, but I don't really listen to them anymore. Now that I have the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, I don't have to." Arizona stated with a small laugh, "what Callie never told you how I met her?" Addison shook her head no, "well I was hearing some nurses gossiping about how Erica Haun wasn't working here anymore. How she got in a fight with a Dr. Torres about what Izzie Stevens had done with the whole Denny Dequet fiasco. Dr Torres defended the chief and Dr Stevens to her, and then broke her as she walked away and never came back. I was intrigued to find out who this Dr Torres was, because this doctor sounded really bad ass, well I went over to the surgical board and saw Dr C Torres OR 2. So I went up to the observation deck to check out this bad ass doctor who had been supposedly "broken." I got up there to see her patient die after she had just built him titanium bones. I saw her fall apart in Mark's arms and I knew I had to fix her someway somehow." Arizona explained quietly, but then she added. "Enough about me, and how I fell in love with Calliope, the whole first kiss she is going to have to tell you about later. Now finish telling me about Derek and Meredith so I can get back to my fiancée."

"Well we talked about possibly finding a surrogate carrier, with some of her eggs and his sperm being fertilized in a test tube and being implanted in someone else. Or we could try and implant someone else's eggs into her, and see if that egg will implant. Derek thinks he knows of some viable eggs, but from what I understand the owner of them kind of disappeared from the Seattle Washington area. Derek also thinks that the owner of the sperm in those eggs will not like the idea of them being implanted in Meredith. Its complicated I guess." Addison explained.

"Wait either they find someone to carry there baby for them, and possibly risk that person not giving them there biological child, or have Izzie Stevens eggs, that have been fertilized by Alex Karev implanted into Meredith, but isn't there a possibility of another miscarriage if she's carrying a child?" Arizona asked a little concerned, for she saw how losing the first child had affected the resident and she didn't want her going through another painful process.

"No sometimes when it's a hostile uterus it's the own bodies eggs that the uterus is attacking, if we implant Izzie's eggs in Meredith, there is a better chance she can carry the child to term. The thing that Derek is seeing as an issue is will Mer want to carry Alex's kid. Or if Alex will want Meredith and Derek to carry a child of his and raise it as there own."

_A/N SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE, I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THIS MORE OFTEN, I AM ALSO WRITING SEVERAL MORE AT THE SAME TIME. I NEED TO THANK TIBURITO85 FOR REMINDING ME THAT I STILL NEED TO FINISH MY FIRST ONE._


	9. Chapter 9

MERDER'S BABY CHAPTER 9

"Don't worry about convincing Alex. I will handle that. We need you to try and find Izzie." Arizona said as she stood up to throw away the trash on her tray.

"How did you know whose stuff I was talking about?" Addison asked also standing.

"I was here when Izzie was diagnosed and I also knew that the Chief asked Alex for a donation, right before she went into her first surgery, the Chief made sure she had some viable eggs harvested. That was Derek's comeback surgery too. I remember him snapping at Derek left and right that day. Trying to see if he was in his right mind to do the surgery on Izzie." Arizona stated.

"Wait Derek's comeback from what?" Addison asked confused.

"Well you know how Meredith has this whole dark and twisty part to her?" Arizona asked. When Addison nodded her head, Arizona continued, "Well Derek was sued by a family member of a patient for his wife's death. It was a civil suit, and the mans attorney gave Derek a list of mortality rate he had, and that just broke him." Arizona was explaining as they were walking back towards Callie's room. As they approached they didn't notice Meredith walking along behind them, and both were startled when they heard her say,

"He went out to the land and basically drank himself stupid. I remember that Dr. Bailey sent three different doctors out there to bring him back and they all got sucked into his depression. The Chief finally thought that I would be the best one to go, and that's when he told me about the ring. So I bit the bullet and went out there and told him that I was always here for him. I wasn't running this time, he was though. He told me to leave and I told him that I knew that there was a ring. So he took the ring out of its case and hit it with his golf club and told me to go away. I told him he knew where to find me if he needed me. When I got back into an area with a signal I called the Chief and told him what had happened. He went out there that night and talked some sense into him. Derek sobered up that night, as he and Chief Webber were crawling on all fours looking for my ring. The next night I went back out there, and he asked me if I would still love him if he were a plumber or something. I remember that I said no, that he was the only one who could fix Izzie as I handed him her head pre-operative CT Scan. He came in the next day and got the cancer off of her brain. Why were you guys talking about dark and twisty Derek anyway?"

"No we were talking about Alex and Izzie. Derek being interrogated by Alex came up." Addison said. "I'm also noticing that he is spending a lot of time in the Pediatric department. He seems more focused now. I remember when he was on my service here." Addison said smiling.

"Was he on your peds service?" Arizona inquired.

"No he was on the gynecology rotation for the longest time. She did it to punish him for his extreme arrogance towards woman back then." Meredith explained.

"Oh yeah, she knew him when Evil Spawn was truly evil." Cristina interjected, before adding, "Were off until 8am tomorrow morning, we'll see you two ladies later. Its Twisted Sisters night, so come on lets go, before our men try and talk us out of it." she said grabbing Meredith and dragging her down the hall. She stopped for a moment, before she added, "Mark is sitting in there writing from a desk that was brought in by Derek a half hour ago. He's been writing since Derek brought it in. Mrs. Sheppard is sitting beside her right now. She wants an opportunity to talk to you two ladies later on this evening."

"Which part of you two ladies is she wanting to talk to? Callie isn't up to be interrogated." Arizona stated to Addison as they walked into the room.

"Hello again Addison, and you must be Arizona, right? I was going to introduce myself to you, but then you ran off looking for chicks. Did you find them?"

"No, no I didn't." Arizona stated flatly, before adding,

"Which of us two ladies do you want to talk to? Me and Callie or Addison and me?"

"Well Addison and you, there will be time for the rest of us to sit down and talk when he gets finished with what he's doing." Carolyn Sheppard answered sending a glance towards Mark. Arizona reached for her cell phone to snap a quick picture for Callie to see when she woke up. Mark was sitting in the corner of the room in a school type of desk furtively writing something.

"We will have the conversation tomorrow though. Addison where are you staying tonight?"

"Oh Arizona offered her and Callie's apartment while I was staying here. I'm staying there with Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt, and if I'm not mistaken that is where they are doing the twisted sister stuff." Addison stated shuttering at the thought.

"Don't worry about that Addison, the Twisted Sisters are going nursery shopping, they are taking pictures of cribs and stuff for all three of us to look at together. She is more than welcome to stay across the hall. Here are my keys mom. I'm on call tonight anyways. Just waiting to get paged, but then I'll only be supervising." Mark said sighing glancing at the cast on his hand with a look of nothing but disgust.

"Hey Mark you brought that on yourself. You know that when you start to feel that way that you are to go to a calm place in your head. Obviously this whole situation has made you forget that, and now you are facing the consequences." Mark nodded his head silently as he heard his adopted mom's rant.

"Let me go page Derek for you so he knows where you'll be. He might want you to stay with him."

"Addison, Derek still lives at the Resident's house. Mom is better off at my place, than sharing a bathroom with 5 other people." Mark said.

"Wait who all lives with them?" Carolyn asked.

"Well Lexie, April, Jackson, Alex, Meredith and Derek." Arizona stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait they all live there? How many bedrooms are in this house? Why doesn't Lexie live with you anymore? I thought that you two got back together again. I'm missing something, right."

"Yes mom you are missing something, but we can have Mark save face for right now. Although if you find out why they broke up he might be writing more for that than he is right now." Derek said chuckling, at the look on Mark's face. "Also I have four bedrooms, one bathroom house and its actually belongs to my wife. Alex has his own room, but he refers the trailer these days. He still has a room at our place though. Jackson and Lexie share one now, since they are together for now. April has a room to herself and Meredith and I have the master. There are also a few extra rooms, like the basic rooms of a house. But yeah my wife's house is referred to as the Resident house for a reason. When she first moved back in there, it was two of her fellow interns who became her roommates. George and Izzie. Later on after Meredith lived through her drowning, she moved Alex in. I became a staple at the house from then on too."

"Wait you said that this house was Meredith's house? How was she able to buy a house on an intern's salary? You, Addison and Mark stayed with me during that year."

"Yes it was the house she grew up in. Her mother owned the house. The land and our house are still in the blueprint stages, but with some motivation we will get this house off the ground. The contractors are already set up, we just need _a good_ _reason_ to get it off the ground."

"Don't worry about that Derek I think that these three woman have something up there sleeves." Callie said tiredly.

"I'm sure they are thinking up a plan." Derek said with a smile and a wink.

"How much of this conversation have you heard?" Derek asked her, knowing he was in her room for about 10 minutes.

"You describing the roommates to your mom." Callie answered. "Your not going to send her home tonight, are you?" Callie asked suddenly scared that Derek and Miranda were going to tell Arizona to go home as Dr Bailey walked in to the room.

" No, Callie I gave you an oversized hospital bed when you woke up for a reason." Miranda stated in a firm tone. "I just came to say goodnight, and give you this." Miranda said handing a couple of pills towards Arizona, "You aren't staying awake all night tonight like you did last night. I know that you are tired, she knows it too. You will take these Tylenol PM or I will send you home. Do you understand me?" Miranda stated in the only way she could. All Arizona could do was glare as she took a glass of water and swallowed the two pills.

"Mark if she doesn't fall asleep page me. I am off this evening, without my son, so I'm out of here. But I will be here in a heartbeat if you don't get some sleep tonight." Dr Bailey said giving Arizona her best The Nazi stare.

"I will walk you over to Marks, Carolyn. I'm headed over to Joes tonight." Addison said.

"Cool so am I. Thank God Cristina isn't a bartender anymore. Joe is still not going to live that down, ever. Oh and its nice to see you again Mrs. Sheppard. Sorry your adopted son had to go and do something stupid for it to happen, but he is human. However when he gets done with his current assignment, I'm sure he will be in a better state of mind than he is now." Miranda said as she left the room.

"Wow she does know everything that happens in this hospital. Even I don't know what Mark's current assignment is, but I know he needs to get it done himself." Callie said awestruck as they all watched Dr Bailey walk out of the room. The silence was suddenly broken as a pager was sounded in the room. Derek soon kissed his mom goodbye as he raced to the ER to see why he was paged.

"Mark, can you give me a few minutes with them? Go get yourself a coffee. Your going to need it. I want the first three completely finished before I get back tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Mark said standing up from his desk and walking out of the room.

"Do you want me to stay or do you want me to go too?" Addison asked.

"You can stay if you like. I know that you know your like family to me too, even if you and Derek aren't together anymore." Carolyn said to Addison before addressing the other women in the room.

"I want you both to know that I am pleased to have the two of you as members of my family. I can see when two people are in love with one another. Callie she is madly in love with you. I not only saw that when I walked in here this afternoon I felt it in the atmosphere too. This room is still full of love. As Derek went back to work, and to search for a desk big enough to fit Mark's frame, she and I talked," she paused for a moment to glance at Callie, who nodded her head for her to continue, "She said that she loves you very much, and she also stated that Mark can be extremely overbearing with you and her in this relationship." Carolyn stated, and wasn't surprised to see both Arizona and Addison nodding there heads, "The three of you are going to sit down with me, and I will be the one who will be writing down the boundaries that need to be put into place. So the overbearing parts of my adopted son, will no longer interfere with your relationship. Also if you three can keep a secret, I'm starting to think I may find an apartment out here, just so I can make sure that the promise becomes reality. So now I want to ask the both of you something, can I be able to meet your daughter? I am a great Grandmother, and I would be honored to call her my Granddaughter."

"We would be honored if you could be her grandmother." They answered in unison, and then Callie asked, "What promise?"

"I will fill you in when we have more alone time." Arizona answered her.

"Well ladies I think its time for us to go. I will do the introductions when we leave. Since she hasn't met her granddaughter yet." As Addison and Carolyn made to leave.

"Goodnight Carolyn, Addison, hey Addie can you keep Mark out for a little while longer so I can explain the whole promise thing to her?" Arizona asked.

"Sure, I can try. Goodnight ladies." Addison said shutting the glass door behind her. She took Carolyn by the NICU to meet Sophie, and it was a magical moment to be a part of. She stroked her granddaughters hair and told her to keep being strong. She was a special part of her grandma's life now, and plus her other grandmother, grandpa and her uncle were all her guardian angels. Carolyn was thrilled when the NICU nurse came over and asked if she wanted to change the diaper of her granddaughter. Addison helped, but with the two of them working together Sophie had a clean diaper, and seemed happier, but also tired. Carolyn was also feeling tired, and as they were exiting the hospital to head over to Mark's apartment, they noticed him in the ER observing an intern as he was treating a burn victim.

"Well that should keep him busy for a while." Addison said as they crossed the street to the apartment complex.

"So where is this Joes at?" Carolyn asked.

"Its called Joes to the locals, but out of townies usually call it The Emerald City Bar." Addison said pointing to the green sign over on the other side of the parking lot.

"Wow that is close. Thank God you don't have to drive to get home." Carolyn said as they stepped onto the elevator.

"So what is in the first three books he needs to get done by the time he sees you tomorrow. I know you got him fifteen books." Addison inquired.

"Well there are different phrases in each sequence of three books. The first three is 'I Marcus David Sloan will have the proper telephone edict when I talk to my mom on either a cellular phone or a regular one.' Wait that was the last three. The first three actually say 'I'm sorry that I called Arizona E. Robbins nothing. Please forgive me.'"Carolyn answered as she and Addison entered Marks apartment.

"Wow. Who came up with the phrase for that one?"

"Mark did. I asked him what he thought would be an appropriate thing to write, and that's what he came up with. Hopefully the surgery he will be teaching in will not tire him out too much."

"It wont, Chief Webber is upset with him for going out of action the way he did. So all he will be doing is growing skin grafts in the lab for a while. He was seen begging the Chief to forgive him for a moment of unrational anger that went through him. He even brought up the fact that he didn't hit Derek who was in the room at the time. But that is a totally different story to tell. Good night Carolyn. I will see you in the morning. Mark usually eats over at Callie and Arizona's so I'll let you know when everyone is up and ready." Addison said as she exited the apartment. She quickly exited the building as she headed across the parking lot into Joes.

"Hey if it isn't the one and only Dr. Addison Montgomery. To what do I owe the pleasure to have you grace my presence's again?" Joe greeted her as she entered the bar.

"Hi Joe. I was the one who delivered Callie's daughter. I'm supposed to be meeting some people here."

"Which ones of the SGMW doctors are you waiting for, because several are already here. Alex is sitting over there, he's been here for a while." he said pointing at the back of Alex's head before he added, "Yet two from the hospital crew are actually quite shocking to see together. But hey, as long as she's not going to be pressured into anything, I think its fine."

"Pressured into what Joe?" Miranda asked walking up to Addison.

"I was informing Addison that I don't usually see April Kepner and Robert Stark hanging out together. I think that this is the first time I've ever seen Dr Stark even grace this bar with his presences. Which is saying a lot, seeing his been at the hospital for almost a year."

"Dr Bailey are you going to talk to her about dating an attending?" Alex whined as he walked up to Addison and Miranda who were scouting the bar for the two people in question.

"Alex do I look like a babysitter? It might just be two friends hanging out together, so you just need to back off. You're the one who scared that poor girl in the first place." Miranda said taking a long sip from her Captain Cranberry.

"Wait what did you do to scare that poor girl?" Addison said grabbing Alex by the arm as he tried to walk away from the conversation.

"She came to me in an on call room after Dr Stark had walked all over me all day that day. Telling me that he had no right to that, and all that garbage. Well the next thing I knew we were kissing and she asked me if I would go slow with her. I kind of yelled at her, and that freaked her out. She ran to the housewarming party for Cristina and Owen. She told Jackson what had happened to her in the on-call room and when I showed up after my shift I got hit in the face by Jackson." Alex answered knowing that Addie wouldn't let him go until he explained. When he got done she dropped her hold on him and then she thought about who she was rooming with at Callie and Arizona's.

"Wait why are Cristina and Owen still at Callie and Arizona's if they have there own house?" Addison asked.

"They started to do repairs on the firehouse, and came across termites. The whole place is being fumigated this week. They will be back home next week though." Miranda answered. Addison nodded at the explanation.

"So why were you hit again? Because she wanted you to go slow. Why did she need you to go slow?" Addison asked.

"Because she's an 28 year old virgin." Alex snickered drunkenly.

"Alex, your phone is ringing." Miranda stated.

"Oh thanks Dr B, Hello? Meredith where are you? Your outside, but Addison just got here." Alex said whining into his phone.

"I am not that drunk, come in and see. Plus you will see April having drinks with Stark. Wait, what did you just say? You will send him in to do what? I don't believe you." Alex said aggressively into his phone as he hung up on Meredith. "She says that she has Jackson in her car and if I don't leave now to sober up at her place, I will be carried out to the car so it can happen." he explained to Addison and Dr Bailey. His eyes got wide as he then realized that Jackson Avery had walked in the front door of Joes. He made a beeline for Alex, shouldered him and carried a grown man out to Mere's car like a sack of potatoes.

"Who called Meredith?" Addison asked. She knew the answer when she saw the guilty look on Joe's face.

"He's been here for about three hours, and for the last of those three he was heckling the two friends." Joe explained.

"They ignored him, but he was getting disruptive and other patrons were starting to complain. So about twenty minutes before you arrived I called Mere and told her to come take him home. Sorry Addison, but you remember how he gets when he was like back in the day, when he drinks he reverts back into stupid Alex. Thank God he doesn't make it a habit. Since he's been working with the kids its giving him a better outlook on life."

"There are only a few people Joe can call, to handle Alex when he starts to act stupid. The first is Lucy, but she is in the middle of an emergency cesarean section. The second is Meredith, and if she's busy I get called to come down here and pick up his butt up and take him home to the Residents house." Miranda explained.

"Usually the ones who reside there get a page from Dr Bailey here, so we know to keep an eye on him when he does get there. Lately its been Jackson who gets him to sober up the quickest. But that's only because he knows that Jackson has a mean right hook and wont take any of his trash talk. That's only when she picks him up though, but like Joe said this is about the only time he's been here since he started working with the kids. So I'd say about 6 months right Dr Bailey?" April explained while waiting for Joe to fix her and Robert another round of drinks.

When she went to pay for them Joe reminded her that this whole night was on the house. Seeing that she was the only one to bring the notorious Dr Stark to his establishment. Joe had heard so much about the newest pediatric surgeon that he wanted to know if the man even existed.

"So Alex is dating Lucy, Miranda? I thought he didn't date female doctors on the gynecological squad."

"He's changed a lot. Izzie Stevens really changed him. He grew up fast when she got sick. It was around the time of the merger. The two of us found out about her cancer together, seeing that we were in on Cristina's solo surgery. Cristina is the first person she told. Cristina was by her side the whole time she was going through the IL2 treatments, Alex was too of course. The thing that really convinced Alex to go through with his deposit, was Meredith. She convinced him that Izzie would survive all of this. She also broke him, when she left him with only a note. She had this idea in her head that Alex threw her under the bus to the chief, when all he did was ask for him to go easy on her. It was around the time of the merger. Alex went straight to Meredith's room with the letter in hand, she's the only one he really ever cries with these days. The friendship between Alex and Mere has evolved too it seems. It was Meredith's idea to give up her big churchy wedding that Izzie was planning to Alex and Izzie. Derek and Meredith got married on a post-it, sitting in the residents lounge. That was the day that I thought I was going to lose her. Izzie I mean, I didn't even recognize the man in the ICU as one of my own until after his ICP got too high. Being hit and dragged by a bus seriously made George O'Malley unrecognizable. Izzie told me later that she saw him in the three minutes that she died. He was dressed in his Class A uniform, and even though he had the shortest term of a military career in Washington state, he was buried in his dress uniform." Miranda explained.

She shot Joe a knowing look and he poured both Addison and herself George's favorite drink. Joe whistled for Walter, and he approached to take part of the private toast taking place between four of them. When the drinks were all passed out, they each took a glass and toasted, "To George O'Malley!"

"So as I was saying before I brought up that last bit. Meredith and Alex have this brother and sisterly bond. You might be able to have Meredith talk to him, when you, Derek and her all sit down and discuss the options. If she agrees, then I have a contact number for Izzie Steven's mother. If it really comes down to it, I also have her mom's psychic's number. Don't look so surprised, I am Dr Bailey and I know and see everything. Don't go behind her back, she's matured a lot since you first got here."

Meanwhile at the hospital Callie who had heard about the promise, spoke up and said, "When is Derek going to bring this up to Meredith? I know you want to help with this, because he is your golden boy, but Meredith is going to be pissed if they don't talk to her soon. She was devastated when she lost the baby during the shooting, and I also know which onesie was decorated by her. It was the one that Mark was trying to figure out what it was. I can understand her feeling the way she does though." Callie whispered to Arizona sympathetically, "She lost something that made her feel like she was on top of the world, and Derek hadn't even known. She was going to tell him that night, but instead, she was begging for him to stay alive 5 hours later. Then 2 hours after that she tried to tell the gunman to kill her instead of the Chief, Lexie or Derek. Do you know how hard the two of them have tried to conceive since that tragic day? They even have names set out for their future kids, and if they get there chance, all the victims that day will be memorialized, besides what the hospital has put up in their honor. Even a survivor of that day who didn't survive her procedure on a later date will have that honor one day. I wonder sometimes when she is just going to come clean, and let that man in?"

"Wait Derek is already let in by Meredith?"

"No not the indestructible couple, the ones who are keeping it hidden." Callie said chuckling,

"Oh which couple is that?" Arizona inquired curiously.

"Miranda and Eli, I can see that there is something going on between the two of them. They would have cute kids, but now its time for us to sleep." Callie answered cuddling up close to her.

"Your right sleep will be nice, knowing your arms are wrapped around me." Arizona whispered sleepily.

Carolyn Sheppard was still on east coast time, so she woke up at 3am and couldn't get back to sleep. So she did what any mother would do, she cleaned. There was a knock on the door at about 7 stating that breakfast was being started, it was going to be scrambled eggs today. Addison walked into Mark's apartment and chuckled, "He's going to be shocked when he comes home today. Did I interrupt you doing something important?"

"No just in the process of making the bed. You caught me as I was placing the comforter when you knocked." Carolyn said as she followed Addison across the hall.

"Wait you changed his sheets? Please tell me you were wearing gloves at the time." Cristina said with a small shutter.

"Yes I did. I know how my Mark was always a ladies man growing up. I found out later about the whole definition of manwhore, when he came to the house drunk one night with three girls attached to him. That was not something that Amelia needed to see trust me."

"Wait Amelia isn't that the super sarcastic she Sheppard who braced us with her presence earlier this year. The one that works with you right Addison?"

"Yes Cristina that's the one, and when are you going to drop the whole nicknames?" Addison said with the roll of her eyes.

"I'm not. Its who I am." Cristina stated.

"So do I have a nickname yet? Or am I just Derek's mom?" Carolyn asked her.

"For now your Derek's mom, until I can come up with something better. Derek is known as McDreamy sometimes, Mark is McSteamy, Callie is sometimes know as Bad-Ass, Arizona is known as Blondie. Addison was known as She-Sheppard, or Satan depending on who you talked to. That's why we all thought that Satan and Evil Spawn would work out, since Satan and McSteamy were on the rocks."

"Wait whose Evil Spawn?" Carolyn asked intrigued.

"Alex Karev, from what I was told or at least he used to be, something about being in pediatrics is changing him for the good." Owen said serving the eggs he just got done cooking.

"Hello, out of everyone in this room, the only one I do not know is you sir."

"Oh right, Dr Owen Hunt I'm the trauma attending at Seattle Grace Mercy West and I'm also Cristina's other half."

"Okay, its nice to meet you Owen, I'm Carolyn Sheppard."

"Okay so your Derek's mom then, I heard Cristina say you were also Mark's?"

"I'm Derek's mom by birth, I'm Marks mom because his died when he was barely a teenager so I basically adopted him into the family mold. Do you know where a local farmers market is? I want to be able to cook all of us supper tonight, and also be able to take some of it up to the hospital. Arizona and Mark are probably tired of hospital food by now. Also I need to know where a local pet store is."

"I'll go with you Carolyn, if you'd like me to. We need to go up to the hospital first though. I need to make sure how stable she is after last night." Addison said

"She went more critical last night? What happened?"

"They ran some tests last night so we can figure out just that. Right now she is still so underweight that another surgery so soon is out of the question. As soon as I look at everything, we will go. You sit tight with Callie, so I know where to find you."

"Okay that sounds good. Owen these eggs were delicious. Hopefully you like what I make this evening. I was thinking of inviting all the members of my family, in Seattle of course. Marks place now looks presentable to have a decent amount of company. So will I see all of you there?"

"Sure why not, its not like we have any plans." Owen said looking over a Cristina who was nodding her head in agreement.

The four of them all exited Callie and Arizona's apartment, and made sure that Mark's was locked up, before leaving the floor. When they reached the hospital the doctors on staff there went to work. While the other two of the party went first to the NICU to check on the baby, and then they walked into Callie's room to see Derek in there running tests. Arizona and Mark were in the waiting room, waiting for Derek to finish.

"He kicked us out, why did he have to kick us out? What kind of test needs to be done without us in the room?" Arizona said while playing with an unlit cigarette. It surprised Addison to see her using the cigarette as a baton, the way she was intertwining it between her fingers. "Its bad enough that they threw me out of the NICU, but now this is ridiculous. I should be in there with her." Arizona said exasperatedly.

"Wait who threw you out of the NICU?" Addison asked.

"Stark threw me out last night he said that I technically wasn't family to her, so I needed to stay out of there and mind my own business." Arizona explained, not realizing the tears flowing down her face.

"Addie find me this Stark, I will let him know who I am and I will see if he tries to throw me out of there." Carolyn said angrily.

"Wait, Carolyn, I think I know of a way to get back at Stark, in a way he wouldn't like. Arizona do you think that Alex is mature enough to be the lead doctor on her case?"

"You mean does he have the experience with NICU Babies? Yes he does, Addison you're a genius." Arizona said excitedly.

"What is she a genius about?" Carolyn asked confused.

"I'm going to go page Karev and you fill her in." Came the response from Arizona as she heelied down the hall in search of Alex Karev. When she found him she told him that she wanted him to be on Sophie's case, no matter what Stark said about it. He agreed only because he saw Arizona more of his boss than he did Stark. Plus he wanted to rattle April's chains about the drinks the night before. After it was made perfectly clear to Dr Stark that Alex was on the case also, Carolyn and Addison left in search of a good farmers market and pet store.

"So where do you want to go first?" Addison asked.

"A pet store, something about Arizona's love for chickens hasn't left my thoughts. I am remembering a science project that one of my kids had. Remember the incubator I helped them create?"

"I think it was Amelia's right?" Addison said. Carolyn nodded, as she continued her train of thought.

"I want to make another one, but I want this one to be portable. So that way she can watch them hatch while she is at the hospital with Callie, and she can have her chickens when they are fully grown."

"Wait your doing this for Arizona because of her obsession for chickens? That is so sweet, I hope we can find all the things we need here then." Addison said smiling at the thought of Arizona's excitement.

Carolyn and Addison walked into the Pet Smart and asked for some assistance. They were able to get a portable aquarium and a heat lamp, they also got some hamster bedding for the bottom of the aquarium. They were both extremely pleased to see that it would be easy to put together, and by the time Callie came home, the chicks would of hatched by then and be at home where they belong. After they paid for there purchases, they went on to the farmer's market. They got a lot of fresh veggies, carrots, celery, potatoes and onions. They also had a guy out there who had live chickens with him. They asked if they could have some of his hens eggs and the reason why they were asking, he was skeptical if the whole incubator thing would work, but he gave them five eggs just to leave him alone. They rushed back to the apartment in record time. As soon as they got done putting the incubator together, Carolyn remembered she had spotted a giant roast in Marks freezer the evening before, and had placed it in the fridge to start the thaw. She pulled out his slow cooker and got the beef broth and spices put in there. After Addison seared the meat on both sides she placed it in, at the same time that Carolyn was adding the veggies. When the temperature was set, Addison and Carolyn both headed to the hospital and Callie's room. The first thing that they had done was put the incubator together and see if it was going to be easily carried by either one of them or between the both. One could of carried it easily, but they both decided to carry it together to get it into Callie's room at the hospital. Arizona was on rounds in Peds, and Mark was resting in an on-call room. Callie was fighting sleep when her best friend, and Derek's mom carrying something in, and sent them both a big smile.

"Hey Cal glad to see you awake, you aren't going to tell on us are you?" Addison asked as she started to close the curtain around the glass doors, but then she stopped because she remembered that it made Arizona nervous to see it shut.

"Well that depends on what you've done, but no I wont tell anyone anything. What did you two do? I can tell you did something. What's in that? It looks heavy." Callie answered curiously in spite of her pain.

"Well you know I left here around 8 last night. I went over to Marks and crashed on his couch, it seemed the safest place to sleep. Well my sleep pattern back home is 11pm-6am. Since I'm still on east coast time I was up at 3am and couldn't go back to sleep. So as I was cleaning Mark's apartment, it gave me time to think. I remembered a science experiment that my youngest daughter had to do, on the incubation period of well eggs, she chose duck, but while Addie and I were out shopping for tonight's r dinner, we came across a guy who was selling freshly laid eggs. He gave us five of them for free and called us nuts." Carolyn started to explain. Callie was starting to get the understanding on what might be under the blanket set down on the table beside her bed, but she kept quiet as she heard Addison's voice come into the conversation, "so what she did was look up the materials she was going to need, we picked all of those up at a pet store and," Carolyn and Addison finished in unison, "we made Arizona a portable incubator for her to have her very own chicks."

"You made me a what?" Arizona asked not quite hearing the whole conversation. She had heard that Addison and Carolyn were back and carrying something between them. When she finished rounds and came back up to see Callie, she heard Addison and Carolyn say her name with an excited tone. It was then that she noticed something being hidden on a table in Callie's room.

"What's this? Oh its got a card, To Arizona, FROM ONE CHICKEN LOVER TO ANOTHER, I HOPE THAT THIS BRINGS YOU SOME JOY. LOVE CAROLYN AND ADDISON. Well then let me see what this is." she said as she pulled the blanket off of the top of it and saw that it was an aquarium she looked confused. Then she glanced back at the note, and looked inside the aquarium and saw the eggs at the bottom. It was then she realized that these were genuine chicken eggs. She looked up at the two women in the room with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I must of made some impression huh." Arizona said wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Yeah just a bit." Carolyn said with a chuckle as she took Arizona into a hug.

A/N I KNOW THAT THIS WENT OFF THE WALL, THE WHOLE INCUBATOR PART WAS SOMETHING I DREAMED UP. I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. SO HOPEFULLY NOW THAT ITS WRITTEN DOWN, I CAN GET BACK ON TASK.

COMING NEXT CHAPTER: THE SIT DOWN WITH MEREDITH IS COMING. ADDISON, DEREK AND CAROLYN ARE GOING TO DISCUSS THE OPTIONS WITH HER, I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT IF MER IS GOING STRAIGHT TO THE SOURCE OR IF SHE IS GOING TO LET ARIZONA TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT.


	10. Chapter 10

MERDER'S BABY CHAPTER 10

As soon as Arizona calmed down, the word had gotten around that she had chicks. No one could imagine what that meant, except the ones who knew about her love for the birds. That was everyone in the inner circle. When Chief Webber got word of it he wanted to make sure that it was sanitary for the eggs to be in the same room as his bad-ass orthopedic doctor, he wanted her to come back healthy and strong. During the whole testing of the eggs while they were being incubated, at Arizona and Callie's insistence. Derek stole Addison and his mom away.

"Okay, we are all set for the talk with Meredith, but we need to cover what we are all going to say. We are all going to be doing this, and we need it to look more of friendly dinner conversation, than an ambush of sorts. Mom you know that she sees color, rather than black and white. Addison you saw her when she was a dark and twisty mess, and the last thing we need to do is send her back into that. Although when I heard you say that you wanted her to slap her for me dating Rose now that was funny."

"Wait what?" Carolyn asked.

"It's a long story, one that we will talk about later." Addison said in an assuring tone.

"Okay then, so how are we going to be doing this?"Carolyn asked.

"Well Lexie will be going us, since I told her this was a family dinner. So we are going to need to prep her for this talk, Addie can you take that? Mom and I are about to page the other member of our family. I think he's actually sleeping in an on-call room somewhere." Derek said with a smile on his face. Addison rolled her eyes, and went in search of the younger Dr Grey. As Derek and his mom were paging Mark, Carolyn was happy that she had found that large roast that was now slow cooking, and she prayed that it would be able to feed everyone. She did a head count, and a name count, Cristina, Owen, Addison, Mark, Arizona, Callie, Lexie, Meredith and herself. She seriously hoped that it would feed all nine of them.

Mark responded to the page, as did Lexie to Addison's. She was surprised to see who had paged; she was intimated by the older doctor. She knew that her and Mark had been intimate before and so she automatically went to defend herself. Addison watched the range of emotions on the younger doctor's face and automatically went to stop her.

"Look I'm not here to talk to you about Mark; I paged you because a few of us in this hospital really want your sister and brother in law to have a baby. It's my job to tell you about what we have discussed, so you can keep your sister grounded. You understand?" Lexie was so surprised all she could do was nod her head yes indicating she understood. She then said,

"Okay tell me what I need to know in order to get me a niece or nephew. I'm off now actually, Dr Bailey wanted me to get out of here, and spend some quality time with my sister. I guess she already knows about this too then?" Addison interrupted her with a chuckle for a moment then said,

"Wait don't you already have a niece? I believe that I delivered her myself, in this very hospital. That was the day your sister found out about the both of you. She mentioned to Cristina how she thought she saw your dad here in the hospital. That is when Cristina dropped the ball. About Molly being your sister. She came to visit Molly I guess to see if it were all real. It was Molly who told her about you, and how proud your dad was of your going to medical school. That broke her a little bit though, knowing that Thatcher went on with his life without her."

"I know, I know I already have a niece, but I don't see her very often and besides I'm closer to Meredith than I am Molly. This is unusual knowing how we used to feel about each other. I remember confronting her in the bathroom, about how much I loved her, despite the fact she let Cristina tell me off at lunch one day. I always had wanted a big sister and now I had one, and yes it was a shock at first. I accepted it for what it was. Your right though, I can understand and I also think that my dad was a big jerk for leaving her in the capable hands of Ellis Grey. Her mother ran him off, but when it came down to it, he was also responsible to how she turned out. When my dad went into rehab and quit all the drinking, I thought it was for real. She didn't believe him, but kept that to herself for my sake. When he didn't answer his mail for a few days his neighbors got concerned and called me. I rushed right over, and ninety days sober he was in complete liver failure. I found out that I wasn't a donor match; that's when I looked up my sister's medical records, and realized she had his blood type. She later talked him into accepting her liver which he refused for her to do at first." Lexie's eyes shone from that last memory.

"What did she say to change his mind? I know that she and Thatcher didn't have the best of relationships early on. I wasn't there to witness her being slapped across the face by him, but I was there when he showed up and banned her from coming to the cemetery. He was yelling and all up in her face, it wasn't a pretty thing to watch, much less live through. All of the senior residents, and a couple of the attendings, wanted to tell him off right then and there. Meredith was stoic through it all, then we realized she hadn't had done her intern exam. Chief Webber made sure that she had her chance to take it though; he set her up in a conference room. He was her supervisor throughout the three hour exam. Why do you keep calling me Addison?"

"Because it's your name isn't it? What would you like to be called if Addison is too much?" Lexie asked her.

"Addie is a good thing to call me. We are both survivors right Lexie? We joined the ex-Mark club both with and without wanting to. I think that we need to get you caught up on the conversation so far. Have you read up on the things that could cause a hostile uterus to be hostile?"

"I read somewhere that the body's own eggs are the thing that the uterus is attacking. I have also read that there have been several cases where a hostile uterus was able to conceive with the use of someone else's eggs. Do you want me to donate some eggs? Will that help in this process? Although wait I'm still too the source so maybe my eggs won't work."

"Lexie the two of you only share the male gene, not the female, and yes you just put another scenario into this. We were thinking of somehow getting a hold of Izzie Stevens. See if she her eggs are still in Seattle or close by to whatever city she's in now."

"Wait weren't those eggs pre-fertilized before they were frozen? Does Alex even want for that to happen?"

"Does Alex want what to happen?" Dr Karev asked as he heard his name come up in tail end of the conversation. He had seen his ex's talking but wasn't really paying attention.

"Doesn't want to be carried out of Joes again? I swear that what was his name again? Jackson right," Addison stated. Alex couldn't help but shutter at the reminders of last night. He wasn't sure what was more painful, the hangover he woke up with, or what Jackson did to him after he wouldn't shut up about April and Stark dating one another. April was the only real Mercy West resident he had left. They were the only ones from that hospital who survived the shooting.

"What about Jackson?" Lexie asked startled to hear her newest boyfriend's name come up in the conversation.

"He came into Joes bar last night and basically body tackled him and then threw a very drunk, very angry Alex over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hauled his butt out to the jeep. So he could sleep it off at Mere's last night." Addie explained not seeing Jackson walking up behind them all.

"Ok that explains a lot. I came home last night to see Alex being dropped into a tub of cold water. That sobered him up big time, that's for sure." Lexie said

"He learned not to talk bad about people either behind their back or even to their faces." Jackson chimed in.

"Wait you were still harassing her when she got home? That is totally wrong even for you what were you thinking?" Addison asked appalled at even the thought of Alex even doing that.

"I was drunk and stupid. I realize that messing with April was wrong. I apologized to her this morning and last night after my dunking that is. I was dressed so please don't punch me out again." Alex said in a slightly panicked tone.

"_Wait again? Why and when did he hit you the first time?" Addison asked curiously._

"_May I explain, or should you?" Jackson asked Alex._

"_You can explain, for it was you who hit me in the first place." Alex said granting him the permission and bowed out respectively. _

"_Okay, April was trying to boost up his moral; Dr Stark was doing his best to walk all over him. So she walked into the on call room where he was resting. They started making out, and when the clothes started coming off it got her nervous. April is the only one out of us residents who hasn't done it yet. She is proud to be a 28 yr old virgin. She asked him if he was going to go slow, and he started shouting at her. Then he shoved down on the bed, and ran from the room. She then ran over to the housewarming party that was being held at Cristiana and Owens firehouse. She was crying and I asked her to tell me why. She told me, and when Alex finally braced us with his presence I was so pissed off, I hit him dead in the face. It was Meredith who broke up the fight as she grabbed him and ran out of the room. Those two seem to have this odd brotherly/sisterly bond. I don't think anything would ever come between them, right Alex?"_

"_You got that right. She and I have been living together ever since the days following her near drowning. It was like that whole experience started her transformation from dark and twisty ways, to the way she is now. We have this weird brother/sister type of relationship. Also I'm the only one out of the starting interns who still stay there, now mind you I'm not there all the time, but Meredith's will always be home." Alex said but you could tell there was some sadness mixed in with it. _

"_Why do you sound so sad?" Addison and Jackson both asked at the same time._

"_Addison the last time you were here was when Mark and Derek got into a fist fight, remember?" Alex noticed the surprised look on Jackson's face and an embarrassed one on Lexie's. _

"_Yes those two got into this huge fight right there on the catwalk, and it was over Lexie. Now Addison think about the one who isn't here, who haven't you seen since you landed on the roof?"_

"_Well I haven't seen two of the original five, but Miranda told me that Izzie left for good. Wait! Where is O'Malley, that is Callie upstairs and I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since I got off the helicopter. I remember him writing the practice letter of recommendation for Bailey just to show it to the Chief. I know that despite they were divorced, they were friends." Addie was looking between Lexie and Alex and she saw something being silently communicated between them. They were relieved when they saw the one and only Dr Bailey walking towards them. Addison saw that look come across their face she spun around to face Dr Bailey head on._

"_Miranda where is he?" Addie sputtered out._

"_Where is who?" Miranda asked confused. _

"_Where is the one Cristina calls Bambi? Where is the doctor who gave you a reviving pep talk, on one of the days that there was a bomb in this hospital! The one who then climbed onto your hospital bed and helped you deliver your own son. The one who Tucker is partly named after! Miranda where is the one I wanted to strangle when he cheated on Callie with his best friend! You told me about Isobel Stevens leaving; did he leave with her, is that why he isn't here? Miranda where is George O'Malley?" Addison hadn't realized she was screaming her friend, Alex, Jackson and Lexie quickly guided her to the closest on call room, Dr Bailey following behind. Miranda hadn't talked to Addison for a while and talking about him hurt her more than anything. She looked up as a pager went off in the room, and said, _

"_Well Alex are you going to answer that or not?" Alex quickly left the on call room to answer his page. He also knew that Meredith and the Chief were going to be hearing about the snapping of the respected redhead. He paged them both to the on call room so they could be of help if needed._

"_Okay Addison you are going to need to calm down! We will tell you about why George O'Malley isn't here. No Addison he didn't run off with Izzie, he had finally found his calling. He found that his passion was trauma. I know you are thinking 'no way not O'Malley.' It is true though, he was so dedicated to trauma he enlisted in the Army. I was so angry at him because he met up with me and was mocking how I was going to react to the news. Well I remember reacting exactly the way he had mocked. I didn't want him to go. Owen Hunt, our head of Trauma had been suffering from PTSD, ever since his entire unit had been wiped out over in Iraq. Well the one that went out to find him is here too. That would be Teddy Altman, our head of cardio. Well Callie, Alex, Izzie, Cristina and Meredith all agreed to meet me at 6pm right after The Chief's surgery, since George was his intern. I went to talk to The Chief about me becoming a general surgeon instead of me becoming a pediatric surgeon instead, I was becoming a single mother and I broke down a bit in front of him. He comforted me and then Callie reminded me of one of the reasons I was there. That's when we were told that he never scrubbed in." Miranda was crying by then, she looked over at Lexie to take over. She looked at her boss and mouthed the words_,

"_John Doe?" when she saw her boss give a slight nod, the younger doctor cleared her throat and then took a deep breath, _

"_In the early part of the day, we got a John Doe who had been dragged half a block by a bus. He saw that it was about to hit someone else and he literally pushed her clear of the bus. All she ended up having was a sprained wrist. He had significant injuries all throughout his body. He was messed up really bad, so bad all of the available attending's where called into work on him. I got stuck with Amanda. They were all trying to figure out why he kept dropping his pressure, he had a pelvic fracture. His arm was nearly amputated, and his face was all smashed in. That's when Miranda came into the room fuming and basically telling Owen to get O'Malley out of the Army, because she knows he is messed up because of that war and not in a good way. Needless to say, Owen became public enemy number one, for every woman in that room. Which was Meredith, and Callie; Mark summed it up best when he stated, 'What did you do to piss off all of them?' They got him stabilized enough to transport to angiogram, where they were able to stable the bleeding in his pelvis. They got him stable enough to fix the other injuries sustained in the accident. My patient was the girl he saved, and she was convinced that this average looking guy was not enough to get a second look. This was her prince, who came to her rescue. She stayed by his side after he came out of his first surgery. She held his hand and everything well he was having some issues with his intracranial pressure, so they had to go in for a second time. Amanda told Meredith that he likes it when she holds his hand. Well a few times down in the ER he had tried to finger write in her hand, he couldn't grasp the pen she handed him. So when he tried again, he succeeded in grasping her hand, he finger spelled 007 into her hand, and it took about thirty seconds for her to figure out the connection from the numbers to the person. Addison, no one ever saw my sister run that hard and fast in her life. As soon as she got to Derek, Owen, Mark and Callie she was screaming, 'It's George! It's George, John Doe is George!' By the time they got him back in the OR, his pressure was still rising. Derek did all he could to save him, but his brain was starting to swell. Callie started hyperventilating and at the same time George was crashing, Izzie basically died in Alex's arms. The Chief went through a DNR to save her life, by the time my sister got to the room, Izzie was back. Mark and I were coming back from a break when Amanda asked us 'Whose George, the doctor who was with him was shouting its George,' we didn't even give her an answer as we ran for the OR. Bailey and the Chief came into the OR as Derek was calling Time of Death. Mark and I got there as they were taking the pressurized socks off his feet. I was convinced that it wasn't him, to me he looked to tall. They kept him on life support, and it was both Izzie and Callie who made the decision on donating his organs. It was Callie who confirmed it was George by a Texas shaped freckle on his right hand. He was that bad; he left that morning to go spend the day with his mom, and came back unrecognizable. Izzie couldn't even tell and you remember how close they were. When the transplant teams showed up, it was Dr Bailey who started to interrogate them. She wanted the entire OR and the Gallery to know who was getting the organ, and how old they were. The first one was like we already told this to the transplant coordinator. She basically told them all that this wasn't just any 29yr old that was donating; it was one of Seattle Graces finest young doctors." Lexie also had silent tears flowing down her face, just recalling all of that; it was one downfall to having her type of memory._

"_So that is the reason you haven't seen George O'Malley since you got here. Talking about the fact that no one here recognized him, has hit hard for a lot of them." Jackson started to say; when the door opened he was motioned to continue. "We even heard about him over at Mercy West and it wasn't a big deal for a lot of us. Also I think it is one of the reasons Izzie wanted to leave. This place reminded her too much of him, that and the comments the Mercy West folks were saying about how one doctor was even dumb enough to get hit by a bus and how another one had some brain cells literally fried, due to cancer or something. She said 'We would never measure up to the doctors that this hospital had lost.' She was a nice doctor, for the little that I knew her while she was teaching us." Jackson said as The Chief and Meredith were comforting their friends. Addison was crying also, but still had enough composure to ask a question. _

"_Is that why Callie left Seattle Grace for a little bit? I thought I heard she went to Mercy West for a while."_

"_Yes Addison that is why she left for MW, but also I wouldn't give her an attending position here because the head of orthopedics had a hit to his 401k. When the merger happened he finally retired, and when Callie came in to talk to me, about getting her job back here. I told her to go to the HR department first thing in the morning, because she was the newest orthopedic attending at SGMW." The Chief explained matter-of-factly._

"_How did you four end up in here anyways" The Chief asked._

"_Honestly I don't remember Richard, all I can recall is a look going between Alex and Lexie and relief coming across their faces when they saw Bailey coming up from behind. How did you know where we were Chief?" Addison asked._

"_Dr Yang was nearby when I received the page, and she was somewhat amused by my reaction from reading my page once to myself and then aloud. I had asked her why in the world a gynecological/neonatal surgeon is yelling at a general surgeon about a young deer in a Disney movie. Meredith distracted us by asking if I got the same page she did as she showed me her pager. I nodded my head yes, and then we both hightailed it here. As we were walking here, I asked about the whole Bambi reference and was told that it's what Cristina called O'Malley. Looking back on it, he was kind like his nickname." There was a moment of silence that was broken with chuckles coming from Lexie who said, _

"_He kind of was when you think about it, Addie can you come with me to Joes? Mere can you page the rest of them. Also pick up your mother-in-law and tell Callie she will be there in spirit." Lexie noticed that Addison was looking slightly confused, so she cleared the air. "Whenever O'Malley's story is told, it is up to the teller to by a round of drinks at Joes in memory of him. Plus you know the nurses around here, you shouting questions at Dr Bailey will be around this hospital in a matter of hours."_

_Addison nodded; it was one of the things that she didn't like about this hospital. No matter how personal the matter if the nurses any of heard it, you knew it was spread around from floor to floor. There was one good thing that came out of all that gossip. That was how Arizona found out about Callie being left by Erica. It was that tidbit of information, and seeing her sad eyes from across the bar one night that led her to follow Callie into the bathroom that fateful night. Callie had told Addison about that in her last visit. Meredith agreed to page all of them. Lexie and Addison walked out of the room as Lexie caught a look from the Chief. She stated as she shut the door, _

"_I will choose right by you Chief, don't worry."_

"_What did that mean?" Addie asked intrigued._

"_You'll see when we get there." Lexie responded. They left the hospital shortly after she changed into her street clothes. They went straight across the parking lot and into Joes. He was surprised to see some of his SGMW crew coming in this early._

"_What are up two you to?" he asked._

"_Joe, Addie here didn't know about the demise of our own George O'Malley."_

"_Addie is it now. I'm impressed, so let me guess you were the one who told her the story of John Doe. How many are we expecting, and what am I going to be serving The Chief? He just got his nine month chip last week." Joe said._

"_I know, so I was thinking about buying about 12 Guinness and one Roy Rodgers. That is what you can serve The Chief. Spice it up a bit though; we all know how he wants to still fit in. You will also be meeting someone else tonight Joe. I don't think you met her last time, when she came in before her Alaskan trip."_

"_So I will be braced with the presence of Derek's mom then, man I cannot wait to hear about McDreamy and McSteamy as teenagers, much less kids. The drinks will be waiting, pay when they get them you got it. They will all be made and waiting in the back. What can I get you two in the meantime?"_

"_Two cokes please Joe, and these ones are on me." Addison said reaching for her wallet. _

"_Okay two cokes it is. Go be seated and I will bring it to you." He said_

"_Now where were we before I went off on Miranda?"_

"_You were telling me about possibly of finding Isobel Stevens and seeing if she would share some of her eggs with Meredith and Derek. Then Alex interrupted us because we mentioned his name in our private conversation." Lexie then rolled her eyes as she said,_

"_I don't know what I was even thinking ever sleeping with him."_

"_Wait we also have Alex under our belts? Man am I glad that it is Meredith who is sleeping with Derek, because if we both ended up sleeping with him too. Our conversations would be rather awkward. Don't you think?"Addie said chuckling lightly. Joe had walked over while Addie was speaking, and he couldn't help but say,_

"_She never slept with him, but when Meredith and Derek were both on the rocks. He was here trying to drown out his pain, our Lexie here saw him sitting at the bar, and struck up a conversation."_

"_Let me guess he was where his lucky red shirt?" Addison said with a laugh._

"_Yep he sure was, well they were both having seriously bad days, Derek was worried about Meredith, and Lexie had just gotten done burying Susan. She tried to pick him up, but he shot her down. So they had a few drinks instead and went their separate ways. The next day he told Meredith that he talked to a girl at the bar, and that was the highlight of his week. A few days later, George was cleaning out his locker, and the new interns walked in, and one of them was," he paused for the effect, knowing that Lexie would finish that statement so he could get back to work._

"_Me. I told him my name and he automatically went to The Chief and stated that he wanted to repeat his intern year. He hadn't been able to brace Mere about me yet. She went on Cristina and Burkes honeymoon with Cristina. Needless to say she was shocked to meet me, in the way she did. However I was the one who blocked her way from rushing a patient inside. She was talking to Derek when I came up to apologize and he noticed that I was 'the girl from the bar' and that set her off even more. She was going off on him then though not on me anymore. I was hoping that we would become friends, but she didn't want anything to do with me for a long time. That is why I want to make it up to her."_

"_Make what up to her though; you said that Meredith finally convinced Thatcher to take a piece of her liver. What was the speech she made to convince him?" Addie asked intrigued._

"_She came back into the room, and told him, 'that he was the guy who poured her cereal in the morning. That was all she remembered about him, she then said that if he died that it wouldn't change her life any, but it would change mine. She doesn't know what it is like to have a dad, but she knows what it's to have a sister and that's good. She then opened up a door for them to have an adult relationship. It was an eye opener that she wasn't just doing it for him; she was doing it for me and also for herself. Later on that night she went into surgery, and a piece of her liver was harvested to be placed in him. There were some complications on his end, but The Chief was able to fix it before he lost too much blood. I remember what Alex told me later that he was yelled at by the Chief, for him actually saying 'Sir you can't let this particular patient die.' 'I know that Karev!' Thinking of the circumstances I would have yelled at him too. I went between both of their rooms all night long. All I want to do is to give something back to her, because she gave me my dad back, I want to give her the family she deserves, or at least help with it somehow. I love her that much. I know that they are tired of everything failing. I was sitting next to my sister when she decorated Sophia's outfit at the baby shower, she was taking out her frustrations on it. Mark showed me it later still trying to figure it out. I didn't tell him, because in the next breath he was chewing me out for being with Jackson." Lexie had tears in her eyes, Addison let her friend compose herself, knowing that if she stayed quiet, Lexie would finish talking. While she was waiting, she was surprised to see Meredith and Carolyn walking in the doors. She made a motion to Joe and soon enough two more Cokes on the table. _

_Lexie was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized the two extra bodies at the table. She looked up at Addison; and finally her thoughts came bubbling out._

"_I like the fact that I am happy with Jackson, but I'm still in love with a man who sprang not one but two children on me. You met and treated his first one, and ironically you just delivered his second one. I wish that I was the one he wanted to have children with. He knocked up a lesbian for goodness sake! Don't get me wrong I love Callie and Arizona, but I was starting to envision a life with Mark. When we got back together, I was over the moon. I was making him dinner, when he broke the news that Callie and Arizona were pregnant. At first I thought that they got pregnant via the lesbian way. Then I put two and two together, for Arizona was gone almost three months, and here she was only two. As he told me that he was at her ultrasound and saw the heartbeat. I was angry and I stormed out of the apartment and basically out of his life yet again. Why doesn't he understand that I want kids too? I want his kids maybe not right away, but when I'm a third or fourth year resident. I want my fellowship to be here at Seattle Grace too I've got the forms to fill out and once I find a specialty I'm going to submit it. Seattle is my home, its where my family is, it is where my sister is. If she goes somewhere then I will follow her. I love her that much." Meredith was touched that her sister loved her so much she would follow her anywhere. She was also amazed that her sister was finally opening up; about how she truly felt for Mark. _

"_Addison you need to come to Seattle more often. I've wanted to know how she felt for a while now." Meredith said laughing softly._

"_She needed to tell someone who understands the complexity of Mark Sloan. Not saying you don't, Meredith but you are the second member of the dirty ex-mistress club. You haven't joined the Ex-Mark club, and be thankful for that alright." Addison responded in a slightly teasing tone. Carolyn and Lexie looked on amused at the friendly banter going on between the two. Carolyn was the one who knew the volatile history between the two at the beginning. She was glad to see that they had become friends. She didn't know that it took a lot for them to reach this point. _

"_So can someone explain what I heard about you threatening to slap Meredith, over someone named Rose?" _

"_Oh you heard about that?" Meredith said chuckling_

_._

"_Well here is how it went, I was thinking that I was alright with us dating other people, but deep down I knew that I wanted to be with him exclusively. I told him that I didn't want us to see other people, but I told him that after he had kissed a scrub nurse named Rose in the scrub room. It was George who had overhead what they were saying. When Addison came back the first time she actually hugged me, because she saw me standing with Derek. She found out by him later, that we weren't together anymore. When she saw me again she said 'that it was all she could do not to hit me right now. If could I let a man like Derek Christopher Sheppard out of my grasp I was dumber than she thought. That made me fight for him. It was also then when I realized she was on my side and not against me. When she came back the second time she was with Archer. I heard the song for the first time."_

"_Oh God, that must have been embarrassing." Carolyn said while laughing._

"No it was fine. I found out that he had a hidden talent I never knew of. Also I made a friend during that time too. She tried to get Naomi to stop singing it, but when Archer joined it was hopeless. Mark walking in with his lines was the end of it all, but it was alright. I like the fact that he had another life that I didn't know about. It makes me look towards the life we are going to have in the future. I just wish that we had a little one there too." Meredith was strong throughout the first part of that statement, but started crying softly with that last sentence. It broke the hearts of the other women at the table and they all secretly hoped that she would get that just that.

_Meredith excused herself as she went to compose herself. As she walked into the restroom to do so, Addie filled in Carolyn on what Lexie wanted to do for her sister. Carolyn thought it over and then she asked the _younger_ Grey a serious question._

"_Can you be able to live with the fact that your niece or nephew will be your child in the scientific sense?"_

"_Yes I will be able to live with that. The only one I want children with, doesn't seem to want them with me. It's just something that I'm going to have to live with." She said sadly._

"_Don't worry about it; if you still love him, you just need to let him know." Carolyn said. Carolyn knew that her adopted son still loved this woman, for while she was cleaning she came across his journal by accident. She was rethinking of the things he wrote about that love, as Arizona and Mark were walking in the door. They were still far enough away to not catch the tail end of the conversation. _

"_We heard from Mere that you brought up George, so we decided to join the memorial toast. How many toasts is this that you've paid for now?" Arizona asked._

"_This is my third. Mark and Callie both have had to do three also. Remember the fight that they got into over him? Bailey had to break it up, they got into a physical altercation on the first year anniversary." Lexie said. Meredith smiled at that memory, for it was odd to even see Callie cussing Mark out in front of the whole hospital in Spanish._

"_It was a mere cat fight, although it didn't seem like it at the time. I wasn't allowed in the OR for almost a full two weeks. He meant a lot to Bailey, and The Chief." Mark stated in defense of himself. As Mark spoke, the rest of the group showed up. Joe did the head count, and knew Lexie was right on as usual. It was weird seeing the MW's residents toasting a guy they never knew, but they also learned he would have been someone they would have liked. Joe and Walter locked the front door, and then they walked back to the table with the drinks. They passed the drinks out to everyone who was there. Chief Webber thought it was nice to see the mint sitting in his non-alcoholic drink. As Walter and Joe raised their glasses, the rest of them followed suit, "To George O'Malley!" The next few seconds were filled with the clinking of glasses. The drinks were finished soon, and that is when Carolyn announced that she had to check on dinner. Mark and Arizona both excused themselves they needed to get back to the hospital. Dr Bailey and the Chief also had to go back to the hospital, they were both on call. April, Alex and Jackson went on home to the house, there was free beer there. The rest of them followed Carolyn towards Marks apartment. They were greeted with the smells of something fantastic, when they stepped off the elevator._

"_I guess that dinner is almost done, right mom?"_

"_Yep, now we need the other sides to be prepared. Tell me you haven't forgotten how to make a salad? Meredith how good at cooking are you?" Carolyn asked them. Cristina started to chuckle, as her person started turning crimson._

"_Meredith knows very little when it comes to cooking. She and I are in the same boat with that. We eat cereal right out of the box, or order take-out when our men are working. It is better than blowing up a microwave, or burning a pot by just boiling water." Cristina explained._

"_Well I guess I will have to teach you two how to cook for yourselves, and for each other. You two are close aren't you?"_

"_Cristina and I are close we each other's person. Lexie understands that and is okay with that. We have had each other's back since we were interns. She has picked me up when I was at my lowest, and via versa. The only time that Cristina was upset with me, is when she found out that Ellis wasn't traveling the globe. She had been living at a nursing home here in Seattle. She showed up at the hospital one day suffering from diverticulitis. The minute she saw me she started yelling at me like I was a five year old child. Which was normal with us, Dr Bailey asked Cristina the name of the patient, and my secret was out. My mom was still alive, and right here in Seattle. Cristina already knew who I was, when I introduced myself to her at the mixer. How many Dr Grey's were there back then? Not very many, since Lexie here was barely out of premed at the time right Lexie?" Lexie nodded. She learned a longtime ago, that Meredith barely talked about Ellis. So when she had the opportunity to learn about her half sister's mother, she listened._

"_They didn't talk to each other for almost 6 hours. I could see that it was tortures on both of them, but they worked it out at the end of the day. That's something they are good at. Clearing the air between them it is a good thing." Addie stated._

"_Wow you remember that? I never realized that She-Sheppard ever really paid a lot of attention to us." Cristina said chuckling._

"_Okay, that was another nickname back then?" Carolyn asked._

"_Yeah one of several, but they grew on me. Just like McDreamy kind of grew on Derek, right Derek?" Addison said jokingly._

"_Yes McDreamy grew on me, just like McSteamy grew on Mark although the one he hasn't been able to live down, is when Bailey gathered all the nurses who had joined together on banning themselves from his surgeries. That is when she referred to him as a man-whore. He was in shock when he got on the elevator that day." Derek recalled._

"_I can imagine it would, but she was telling the truth unfortunately Lexie how much has Mark told you about his early start as a doctor more specifically his intern years?" Carolyn asked while she was pulling the meat out of the slow cooker. It was cooked to perfection, and thankfully enough to go around for dinner here, and the extra's for the ones at the hospital. Derek in the meantime was making a mean salad, while Addison had the job of putting the garlic bread in the oven to melt the butter. Cristina sent Owen next door for a bottle of white and red wine, then she turned her attention back to the conversation._

"_Wait did you just say, did you just say years? Are you telling us that he was a repeater?" Cristina squealed excitedly._

"_Cristina that bit of information is not to leave this place, but yes he also had to repeat his intern year." Derek warned._

"_What happened? Did he fail his exam like…" Lexie started to say, but wasn't sure if Mark was stocked up on alcoholic. _

"_No Lexie he didn't fail his exams, he got caught sleeping with the examiner. He was disciplined severally for his actions, by having to repeat his intern year. He was so angry that Derek and I got to go on and be residents. That's was when we started living in the brownstone. I had no idea we were in a rent to own agreement until our wedding night. That's ancient history though right Addie?"_

"_Yep ancient history for sure, you and Mere look so happy together. In a way I'm glad that you two are together. I know, that sounds odd coming from me, but you got to think about it. We never actually talked out our issues. If the two of you have a something going on, you talk about it. You try and work it out. I recall Amelia telling me about something she overheard when she was here. Can you guys elaborate some?"_

"_What did she overhear?" Cristina asked, although she had a feeling where this was going. Owen saw the look of uncertainty come across his wife's features he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently._

"_Something about you sleeping over at Meredith and Derek's and she also overheard the pep talk that Derek gave you. So with their house being so full, I wanted to know where you ended up sleeping."_

"_I was suffering from PTSD, and Owen was on-call at the hospital, and I couldn't sleep, so I went over to the only place I felt safe. This was Meredith's so I fell asleep with her holding me safe in her arms. From what I heard later on over breakfast, Derek rolled over to hold Meredith, and for a split second he wondered if she had grown a second set of hands over night. He lifted up his head and spotted me, sleeping on Meredith's opposite side. The whole pep talk was him telling me that he wouldn't of picked me for a life partner, but since I was his wife's best friend I was stuck with him and he was stuck with me. That's when I heard we had a nickname of our own, The Twisted Sisters. I'm honored to be called that, aren't you Mere?"_

"_Yep I am so honored to have you in my life Cristina. Although I think we need to help with dinner, or we might not be able eat all this delicious smelling food."_

"_Just set the table and Meredith why don't you pour the wine also. Cristina could help me with the serving, if you would like that of course." Carolyn said._

"_I don't mind at all. Carolyn what type of wine would you like?" Meredith asked._

"_White is what I would like Meredith, thank you." Carolyn answered._

"_So did you want to talk to me about anything? I have seen the other people in our circle talking about things. What exactly they were talking about I'm not exactly sure. It isn't going to hurt her is it? I'm learning to like Derek, but I will kick your sons butt if he is getting back together with his ex-wife." _

"_It is nothing like that; they are talking about ways for Meredith to get pregnant. He promised her after Callie's second surgery that he would get them a baby no matter what it took. Well we are looking at two different options now. One of them is tracking down Izzie, and seeing if we could use her and Alex's eggs. Then while we were sitting at Joe's; Lexie gave us another option. She wants to donate some of her own eggs, to be implanted into her sister's uterus. She wants to pay her back by giving a piece of herself to her sister, as a reminder of her unselfish love she feels for Meredith." Carolyn explained._

_"Good to know, so when are you bringing this all up to her. Do you need me here if she crumbles or gets angry? We still have the baby monitor system set up, so I could listen to see if you need me to step in, if you want me too?"_

"_If you would like to, you seem to know her best. Plus I meant what I said earlier. Derek and Meredith are good together I would never do anything to break them up ever again. I mean that with all of my heart."_

"_Good because if you didn't mean it I would be kicking your butt instead." Cristina stated as she grabbed the dish with the veggies and walked out of the kitchen area. Meredith was intrigued on what Cristina had been talking about, but had a feeling she was going to find out soon. As soon as everyone was seated Derek asked for everyone to bow their heads and he did a quick blessing before everyone dug in to the meal. The conversation around the table was light and airy, with everyone enjoying each other's company. Shortly after dinner, Owen said,_

"_Thank you for this lovely meal, Carolyn. If you are going to teach Cristina how to cook this, we may never order in again, although we are never going to end the whole cereal from the box tradition. We've done that since we started dating Addison do you know how long you will be?"_

"_Not sure, but I have a key, so if it's too late I will let myself in. I will knock first though, just in case you two are doing something somewhere in other places." Addie replied. Derek, Carolyn and Lexie came to the realization that discussing it with Owen around who didn't know anything about it would have been awkward. So it was going to be more of a dessert conversation instead. Cristina and Owen thanked Carolyn again, and went across the hallway to their former apartment. They were grateful for some alone time, evermore so now that they were back at this apartment. _

_A/N I KNOW THAT THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER IM THE ONE WHO WROTE IT. IT IS THE MOST INFORMATIVE ONE YET, THE ONES BEING INVOLVED WITH THE CONVERSATION ALL NEEDED TO KNOW WHAT TO SAY, I THROUGH LEXIE WANTING TO BE ABLE TO SELFLESHLY DONATE HER OWN EGGS FOR HER SISTER TO HAVE A CHILD WOULD BE A NICE TWIST, FOR ALL OF YOU WHO THOUGHT I HAD IZZIE'S EGGS IN THE BAG. I ALSO TRIED TO BRING IN SOME HUMOR, I BROUGHT UP WHAT I THOUGHT WOULD HAVE BEEN A FUNNY THING TO SEE. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. _

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

_THANK YOU_

_NKOTBROCKS2007_


End file.
